Вие до края
by Siciella Darklight
Summary: Rumanía es una nación alegre y simpática, despreocupada de todo, que espera cierta época del año para ver a una persona muy especial para él pero...¿qué pasará cuándo esta persona decida aprovecharse de su inocencia? La historia de como una nación al mismo tiempo que sufre, descubre que siempre existirá alguien que ofrecerá su mano para ayudarle. (BulRo)
1. Capítulo Introductorio

_Ciao! Soy nueva en esta página y este es mi primer fic de Hetalia (aunque la serie me la vi hace tiempo)_

_Bueno, quería comentar un par de cosas antes de empezar el capítulo:_

_- 1º- Esto es un BulRo, no un RoBul, por lo tanto a quien no le guste así lo lamento._

_- 2º- Aunque aparezcan algunos personajes que pueden ser 'históricos', no lo son, pues esto me vino solo a la cabeza y no pensé en época ni nada, por lo tanto dejé a mi mente fluír sola y salió este disparate xD._

_- 3º- Hay un personaje que se desarrolla rápidamente, y aunque eso no es posible en cierto modo en este país, tiene un papel importante en la historia y tuve que hacerlo madurar considerablemente (lamento si esto molesta a alguien)_

_- 4º- Cualquier sugerencia, duda, o cualquier cosa, comenten que responderé gustosa :)._

_Sin más demora, que comience el capítulo introductorio._

**Capítulo Introductorio: Engaño**

_(POV Rumanía)_

Jamás pensé que la noche más especial del año, la noche en donde nos reuniríamos otra vez...fuera el principio de la peor época de mi vida.

Recuerdo bien ese día, en donde yo apenas tenía la mayoría de edad (en edad física claro está) y, como un niño, saltaba por las calles de Transilvania apunto de reencontrarme, una vez más, con ese hombre al que tanto admiraba...y ahora odio con todo mi ser...

Me dirigía, por el camino del bosque, a un castillo de las afueras de la ciudad, donde vivía mi mayor admiración y, me atrevo a decir, que mi amor platónico...el Conde Drácula.

Retomando el principio de esto, había llegado a las puertas de aquel castillo que había visitado desde niño, y quizás del que me arrepentiría haber visitado toda mi vida.

Abrí las puertas ejerciendo un poco de fuerza y asomé la cabeza mirando para todos lados buscando aquel hombre con entusiasmo.

- ¡Señor Drácula~!- dije en un tono alegre, como solía hacer anteriormente.

Entonces se oyeron unos pasos y pocos segundos después vi aquella figura tan familiar y quizás, el que me había cuidado durante todos estos años, a pesar de que él era un vampiro...

- ¡Anda! Si es mi queridísimo Vladimir...- dijo en un tono casi depredador, pero en aquellos momentos no era consciente de ello.

- ¡Señor Drácula~!- me abracé a él y salté emocionado por verlo de nuevo- ¡Me alegro mucho de verle~!

- Y yo de verte a ti...- sonrió de manera, a simple vista, paternal, pero en verdad ocultaba una sonrisa devoradora.

Entonces me guió, un año más, a aquella sala de estar en donde había permanecido en mi niñez, y en dicha sala, pequeños recuerdos recorrieron mi mente.

- Bueno...Vladimir...Un año más vienes a visitar a este viejo vampiro, el cual esta, aunque no lo demuestre, muy contento de verte...- dijo en tono posesivo, por lo menos para mi gusto, y haciendo un leve énfasis en mi nombre.

- ¡No diga eso señor Drácula~! Sabe bien que yo soy algo más viejo~ jeje...- dije sentándome en el sofá y rascándome la nuca con una adorabilidad extrema, y de la que en estos tiempos presentes no hago uso.

Acto seguido, oí como aquel hombre se reía levemente.

- Dime una cosa Vladimir...- comenzó diciendo tras acallar su risa- ¿seguirás viniendo aquí a verme hasta el fin de tus días?

Siempre me arrepentiré...de decir lo que dije.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí Señor Drácula~! ¡Sabe que sería capaz de vivir con usted~!- sonreí para hacer más sincera mi respuesta.

Jamás...jamás me perdonaré haber dicho aquello...

Porque tras esa respuesta, me mantuvo a su lado...para siempre...

_Y esto es más o menos el como comenzó todo, depende de la opinión que tenga subiré el primer capítulo o no._

_Adiós!_


	2. Capítulo 1

_He decidido subir el primer capítulo por recomendaciones de mi mentora, quien me dijo que al ser una pareja poco conocida o que no tienen taaaaanta fama, que subiera el primer capítulo y que de ahí ya fuera mi decisión._

_en fin, les dejo con el capítulo..._

**Capítulo 1: Pérdida**

_(POV Autora)_

Era un día nublado, uno más, en Transilvania, sobre todo cerca de un castillo que se hallaba a las afueras de la ciudad...y en el cual nadie se atrevía a entrar.

Y en este castillo, desde hacía ya varios dias, yacía, secuestrada, una nación que con el paso del tiempo había perdido las esperanzas, la dignidad...y sobre todo...la "inocencia".

Así es, aquel que se ganó todo su cariño, su compañía y su tiempo lo encerró, lo humilló y lo violó...y lo sigue haciendo cada noche.

Y por los pasillos de aquel edificio, caminaba, con un traje un tanto de sirviente y bandeja en mano, esta nación que en sus tiempos fue alegre y soleada, y que ahora es triste y nublada.

Llegó hasta el comedor y caminó, con paso cansado y con un pequeño dolor en el trasero que lo estaba matando (pues la noche anterior había sufrido más abusos, como siempre), hasta la gran mesa en la que ese hombre, al que tanto admiraba en un principio y que tanto odiaba ahora, permanecía sentado.

- Aquí esta su comida, señor- dijo Rumanía en un tono frío y monótono.

Drácula lo miró atento y puso una mueca de disgusto al ver que la nación tenía un comportamiento monótono, y una luz de odio en sus ojos.

- Vladimir- lo llamó levantándose de donde estaba sentado, dejando ver que el vampiro le sacaba unos cinco centímetros a la joven nación- escúchame lo que voy a decirte...- prosiguió acercándose a su oreja y tomando sus caderas bajando a su trasero y subiendo otra vez por su espalda con unas caricias de deseo- sabes perfectamente que eres mío...de mi propiedad...y que puedo dominarte y hacer contigo lo que quiera...- le susurró mientras apretaba sus glúteos levemente y le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja posesivamente.

Acto seguido lo soltó, dejando a un Rumanía sonrojado y al borde de las lágrimas por dentro, aunque por fuera mostrara total indiferencia. Y después, la nación corrió hasta su habitación, desesperado, y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro se lanzó en la cama ahogando sus lágrimas y sollozos en la almohada.

- ¿Hermano Mayor está bien?

Vladimir levantó la vista levemente para contemplar el rostro de su pequeño hermanito, Moldavia, el cual había nacido en los alrededores de su territorio y había decidido traerlo consigo a dejarlo a merced de otros países que intentaran matarlo.

- No, no Moldavia...- dijo ahogando algún sollozo en la almohada y dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro sin ni siquiera limpiarlas.

Entonces, el pequeño país cogió un impulso y pataleó un poco hasta conseguir sentarse en la cama y empezar a acariciar los cabellos castaño miel de su hermano mayor.

- Pues hermano mayor no tiene que estar mal...¿no?- preguntó en tono inocente y consolador la pequeña nación de apenas 3 años de edad física.

El mayor rió ante la inocencia del menor, tenerlo sano y salvo, allí, a su hermanito de sangre, era la única felicidad y por lo que se dejaba torturar tanto.

- Ay Moldavia...ojalá pudiera seguir siendo como tú...- murmuró Rumanía, derramando algunas lágrimas más a causa de los recuerdos.

Entonces el pequeño país siguió acariciando los cabellos de su hermano, sin comprender del todo lo que el rumano decía, pues él era inconsciente de todo lo que el mayor había pasado y seguía pasando.

- Pero...¡Hermano Mayor Rumanía es muy bueno! ¡Y valiente!- hizo intento de animarlo el menor- además...yo quiero ser como hermano mayor cuando sea un país mas fuerte- finalizó el moldavo con una sonrisa.

Sin poder reprimir las lágrimas, el mayor se levantó de su posición y se sentó abrazando con fuerza al menor siendo totalmente correspondido y hundiendo su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de su hermanito, recibiendo unas caricias por parte del niño.

- Moldavia...gracias por estar conmigo...- agradeció entre lágrimas el rumano sollozando de vez en cuando.

- Hermano Mayor Rumanía no debe agradecer, él sabe que yo siempre estaré a su lado- respondió el moldavo con una gran sonrisa.

Tras estas palabras, el mayor solo supo apretar el abrazo y dejarse calmar por la voz inocente y risueña del menor.

Y se preguntarán...¿por qué Rumanía se deja hacer todo lo que le hace Drácula pudiendo escapar?

La respuesta es muy simple...

Porque sino matará al pequeño Moldavia, y abusará de él, así que digamos que se deja hacer por proteger a su pequeño hermanito, y la única persona que sigue a su lado...por ahora.

_Y bueno, este es el capítulo, es una historia fantástica respecto a que no tiene fines históricos, sino que es una historia random de mi imaginación._

_Ciao!_


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hola~! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia..._

_Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a __**Kamichi77 **__(yo también adoro a Ruma-chan, para mí es como el hermano mayor perfecto xD) y a __**gigi **__(seré constante con las actualizaciones, no hay problema)_

_Actualizaré diariamente, sobre esta hora, prometido :)._

_Sin más demora, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo._

**Capítulo 2: Decisión**

Tras sufrir otra de sus muchas violaciones, Rumanía se dirigía dificultosamente a su habitación debido a la punzada que tenía en el trasero.

Al conseguir llegar a la puerta de su habitación, la joven nación la abrió y pasó al interior cerrando la puerta con seguro y acto seguido cambiándose las prendas para echarse a dormir.

Una vez en la cama ya tapado con la manta, miró a su pequeño hermanito, quien dormitaba profundamente, y le acarició el cabello azabache de forma cariñosa.

- Moldavia, te prometo...que te sacaré de aquí- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, besando la frente del pequeño.

Y sonriendo, cerró los ojos, cansado tanto física como mentalmente, y se durmió pensando en una manera de ser libres, de dejar de ser esclavos.

~...~

Otra violación más, otra razón para marcharse.

Cada vez que aquel conde tomaba su cuerpo, se sentía indefenso, pues no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por el placer que aquello le propinaba a pesar de todo.

Le besaba los hombros y el cuello de manera posesiva, acariciaba su cuerpo con deseo y penetraba dentro de él como una estaca.

De su boca solo salían gemidos ante aquella sensación, no podía evitarlo, mucho menos si ese cruel vampiro acariciaba Bucarest de esa forma tan...

- ¡AHHH! Mngh...

Por mucho que intentara callarse, no podía, no podía luchar si aquella sensación le recorría el cuerpo.

Pero algo, algo lo hizo salir de ese trance placentero...

Los dientes, los dientes de aquel vampiro clavandose en su piel y arrebatándole la sangre para transformarlo en algo como aquel monstruo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su aliento en su oído.

- Ya eres oficialmente mío- le susurró mientras tomaba Bucarest entre sus manos y la masturbaba con maestría mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos de la nación y lamía la mordida para asegurarse de que hacía efecto en el torrente sanguíneo del joven país.

Solo podía dejarse llevar, y esperar a que todo pasara.

~...~

Miraba la luz de la luna con lágrimas en los ojos, sacando a relucir entre sollozo y sollozo los nuevos colmillos que se habían adherido a su dentadura.

- No puede ser...¿por qué yo?

Fue entonces cuando sintió los pasos de un Moldavia de ya 6 años de edad física, quien se acercaba con aire preocupado.

- Hermano...¿pasa algo?- preguntó acercándose al mayor en un intento por consolarlo.

Pero Rumanía no quería mostrarle a su pequeño hermanito en el monstruo que se había convertido, aunque tampoco quería mentirle, así que se giró dejando ver los colmillos que asomaban por su labio inferior sorprendiendo a Moldavia, quien había cerrado el puño y fruncido el ceño.

- ¡Ese estúpido conde se va a enterar de quien...!- exclamó en cólera el menor, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Pero el rumano se interpuso y acabó abrazando al niño para que no se fuera.

- ¡No Moldavia tú no lo entiendes! ¡Ese hombre es peligroso puede hacerte daño!- le dijo el mayor sujetando al menor dificultosamente.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso permitir que ese hombre se salga con la suya transformándote en vampiro! ¡Se está pasando!- estalló el moldavo agitándose en el abrazo.

'Si solo fuera eso...' pensó Rumanía en esos momentos.

- Molda...mírame a los ojos- le susurró en un tono dulce haciendo que el menor obedeciera- yo...yo estoy bien...esto no es nada de verdad...yo...

- Muérdeme.

Al escuchar esas palabras el mayor se quedó paralizado y sorprendido mirando a los ojos rojizos, como los de él mismo, de su hermanito, quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

- ¿Qu-Qué?

- Que me muerdas, no quiero que pases por esto solo...además, si no me muerdes, me enfrentaré a Drácula.

Aquel chantaje lo tenía bloqueado, sabía que su pequeño hermano lo hacía por buena voluntad, pero no quería que le pasara nada malo.

- Moldavia...- captó su atención en un murmuro- no puedo hacer eso...y-yo no puedo hacerte daño...- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Hermano...¿te has mirado a ti?- le preguntó, descolocándolo por completo.

¿Desde cuándo su pequeño y adorable hermanito hablaba de esa forma tan fría?

Entonces, tras atar algunos cabos, se dió cuenta de un pequeño pero valioso detalle.

- Mo-Molda...- lo volvió a llamar- ¿que viste aquella noche?

El menor, por primera vez mostrando otra emoción que no fuera el enfado, se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta...

*FLASHBACK*

Iba caminando por los pasillos de aquel interminable castillo (para ojos de la nación) aún cuando tenía sus tres años de edad física.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de su hermano pero como si estuviera en peligro, debido a que los gritos era lo que él entendía por cuando una persona necesitaba ayuda.

En parte no se equivocaba.

Con paso torpe, por consecuencia de que estaba oscuro y no veía bien, se dirigió hacia donde venía la voz hasta encontrarse con un pequeño halo de luz que se colaba por la puerta entrecerrada de una de las habitaciones.

Como la curiosidad lo impulsaba a asomarse, se colocó por el pequeño hueco de la puerta y miró al interior...fue entonces cuando la expresión de su rostro se descolocó por completo al ver como, por enésima vez, aquel monstruo tomaba en cuerpo y alma a su hermano mayor...

Y éste se había fijado en que el pequeño estaba mirando la escena, soltando algunas lágrimas por esto.

Tras varios días, maduró relacionando todo lo que había visto y se convirtió en un niño de ya sus 6 añitos, con un aire frío que juraba en su mirada que la venganza se cumpliría.

*END FLASHBACK*

- Rumanía...- murmuró el moldavo con lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos- tú sabes perfectamente lo que vi...

El rumano solo atinó a llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y a llorar una vez más, culpable de haber permitido que su hermano menor viera aquello de lo que no debería haberse enterado nunca.

Y como si todo estuviera en su contra...

- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultarme que hacía esas cosas contigo?- lo interrogó el menor con algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro- ¿desde cuando te está haciendo esas cosas Rumanía, por qué no me lo dijiste?

El mayor tan solo levantó el rostro en lágrimas y cogió aire para responder.

- Desde...desde hace mucho tiempo...- susurró empezando a emitir algunos sollozos- y no quería contártelo porque eres muy pequeño y no merecía ayuda tampoco y...

Sintió los brazos de su hermanito rodeándole el cuello y fue entonces cuando apresó la estrecha cintura del menor y lo atrajo hacia sí acariciándole el cabello azabache y sollozando levemente al igual que el niño.

- Muérdeme por favor...Hermano te lo pido por favor, déjame acompañarte en esto...- reclamó el moldavo con voz quebrada haciendo que el corazón del rumano se encogiera al oír, por primera vez, aquella voz rota que salía de los sentimientos del menor.

- Y-Yo...Molda...¿estás seguro?- quiso asegurarse el mayor mirando a los ojos del niño.

- Estoy seguro...muy seguro...- asintió el menor con una sonrisa pero aún soltando algunas lágrimas.

Rumanía acercó su rostro hasta el cuello de Moldavia con un notable temblor, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería dejar que se enfrentara a Drácula porque sabía que se aprovecharía de él y no quería eso.

Así que abrió la boca mostrando unos afilados colmillos que estaban a apenas 3 centímetros del cuello del menor.

Sin embargo, el moldavo estaba bastante tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente, pues en verdad estaba nervioso pero quería ayudar a su hermano mayor en lo que pudiera y más.

Y el momento llegó.

Los comillos se clavaron en su piel mientras sentía que una pequeña cantidad de su sangre era succionada por su hermano mayor. La sensación de succión terminó cuando los colmillos se separaron de su piel y la sangre dejó de salir de su cuello.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado y con algunas gotas de sangre cayendo de sus colmillos.

- Sí...- respondió entrecerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y rodeando su cuello dándole un toque aún más adorable.

El rumano acomodó al moldavo en sus brazos y, cargándolo, se dirigió a la ventana y contempló la luna nuevamente acariciando el pelo azabache del menor.

Estaba dispuesto a sacarlo de allí.

_Y hasta aquí este capítulo, la verdad estoy haciendo madurar a Moldavia demasiado, pero no sé, siempre he pensado que este pequeño tiene cierto espíritu protector hacia su hermano..._

_Aunque bueno, es solo mi opinión xD._

_Ciao!_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Buenas! Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, como prometí subo diariamente nuevo capítulo :)_

_¡Agradezco sus comentarios de apoyo hacia la historia!_

_Ejem...bueno esta plasta se va y les deja con el nuevo capítulo._

**Capítulo 3: Huída**

Al día siguiente, la nación, ahora vampiro, comenzaba con su rutina diaria obedeciendo a aquella bestia que a simple vista no era más que un hombre...¿amable?

La diferencia de aquel día con los otros, es que los pensamientos del "sirviente" se concentraban en una única cosa: una forma de salir de allí.

- "Sé que podremos ser libres...sé que podremos volver a controlar nuestras vidas sin necesidad de estar satisfaciendo a ese...monstruo..."- pensó decidido, pues ya tenía claro que el optimismo daría sus frutos.

Dió un par de pasos hacia el comedor y entró con la bandeja en las manos sujetándola bien fuerte.

Pero al pasar al interior, su "amo" no se encontraba allí como de costumbre.

- ¿Señor?- preguntó alzando una ceja por la extrañeza de la situación.

Fue cuando, tras decir aquello, escuchó la puerta de la sala cerrarse y, acto seguido, sentía su cintura apresada y un aliento muerto en su oído.

- Deja la bandeja a un lado...hoy cambiaré de menú...hoy me saciaré contigo- le dijo con voz posesiva acercándolo más a él.

Rumanía, en un acto de valentía, golpeó al vampiro, por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí, con la bandeja, liberándose de su agarre y saliendo por la puerta a gran velocidad.

Llegó a su habitación donde Moldavia lo esperaba.

- Vamos- murmuró el menor, ya también transformado en un vampiro.

El mayor tomó su mano y ambos saltaron por la ventana, cayendo desde más de cuatro pisos de altura.

Al caer, y al ser vampiros, no recibieron daño alguno, y salieron corriendo de aquella cárcel infernal en la que tanto tiempo habían sufrido, sin mirar atrás, solo con el único propósito de conseguir la libertad.

Las calles de Transilvania estaban bastante transitadas, y al comprobar esto, Rumanía pensó en echar por el bosque...para así llegar a Bucarest y hablar con su superior.

Aunque había una cuestión que se pasaba por su cabeza mientras corría por aquellos bosques de la mano de su hermano menor: cuando su rey lo viera convertido en vampiro...¿lo rechazarían tanto él como su pueblo?

Una punzada le llegó al corazón al pensar en aquella posibilidad, era verdad que era un vampiro pero no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie...

¿No?

Entonces, sintió como la mano de Moldavia se aferraba más a la suya, el menor sabía perfectamente lo que le preocupaba al mayor en aquellos momentos.

- No te preocupes...todo saldrá bien- oyó murmurar al moldavo.

Horas y horas más tarde, ya cuando la noche se alzaba reinante, llegaron al castillo real de la capital, con unas capuchas puestas por si las sospechas se abrían en las mentes de sus habitantes.

Caminaron hasta las puertas, y miró hacia arriba buscando algún guardia que pudiera reconocerlo, pero recordó que sus colmillos asomaban un poco e intentó no alzar la cabeza demasiado para no ser descubierto.

- Hermano...¿crees que habrá alguien despierto a estas horas?- preguntó el menor buscando, al igual que el mayor, algún guardia por los alrededores.

- No lo sé Moldavia...- murmuró en respuesta el rumano.

Fue cuando entonces escucharon una voz que venía del interior de la muralla, y tras escucharla inmediatamente un guardia se asomó por lo alto del muro y vió a ambos, reconociendo al mayor de inmediato.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Rumanía ha vuelto!- exclamó llamando a su superior.

El portón se abrió con la misma permitiendo a ambos hermanos pasar al interior, nada había cambiado a ojos de la nación mayor.

- ¡Rumanía!- lo llamó su rey en medio del jardín.

La reacción del país fue correr a los brazos de su superior, siendo correspondido.

- ¡Majestad! ¡Yo...!- intentó explicarse con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

- Vladimir...¿dónde estabas?- empezó preguntando el rey.

Acto seguido, se fijó en los colmillos que sobresalían por el labio inferior de su nación, y entonces llegó a una conclusión.

- ¿Qué te dije de ir a Transilvania?- preguntó algo molesto y asustado hacia su nación.

Rumanía se mantuvo inmóvil, petrificado, pues sabía perfectamente lo que le habían dicho de ir a visitar al conde.

No dijo nada, sino que se mantuvo cabizbajo a modo de culpable.

- Sabes...y de sobra...lo que pasará ahora...¿verdad?- le dijo en tono indiferente.

Tampoco respondió a eso.

- Guardias, a por él, es un peligro para nuestro pueblo- ordenó en tono gélido.

Y tras decir eso, Moldavia tiró de su hermano mayor, el cual estaba dolorido por aquellas palabras frías que su superior había soltado.

Corrieron por las calles de Bucarest tomados nuevamente de la mano, ahora huyendo de los guardias que disparaban en su dirección, pero que lograban esquivar gracias a sus reflejos.

Llegaron hasta las afueras y se adentraron en las profundidades del bosque, donde aceleraron el paso para poder despistarlos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de gran velocidad, chocaron con una persona en el camino.

- ¡Ay! Osea como que esto ha sido un imprevisto- se quejó una voz muy familiar para el mayor de los hermanos.

Rumanía levantó el rostro, algo cansado, encontrándose con aquellas dos esmeraldas que caracterizaban a aquella nación.

- ¡Polonia!- exclamó el rumano con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro y ayudando a levantar a su hermano menor.

El polaco se levantó con agilidad y entonces fijó sus ojos verdes en los rojos del otro, dándose cuenta de la identidad de la maltratada nación.

- Rumanía...- murmuró acercándose al más alto, completamente sorprendido de lo debilitado que estaba.

Moldavia se acercó a su hermano avisándole de que los guardias estaban cerca.

- ¡Ahí están!- gritó uno de los guardias seguido de los demás.

Al verlos, Polonia escondió a Moldavia detrás suya y atrajo a Rumanía en un abrazo hacia sí con un brazo mientras disparaba con la mano contraria sujetando su inseparable pistola y consolando a la nación vampira quien lloraba desconsolada en su hombro.

- ¡Aléjense de ellos!- gritó el polaco pegando dos tiros que estallaron en dos guardias.

Los demás se retiraron hacia atrás y salieron en huída, mientras Polonia seguía tranquilizando a Rumanía con caricias en su cabello acaramelizado y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.

- Ya pasó Vladimir...- susurró al vampiro quien seguía abrazado a él.

Moldavia sonrió por la alegría de que por fin su hermano hubiese encontrado a alguien más en quien apoyarse.

- Hermano...deja de estrangularlo ya- le dijo el moldavo.

Entonces, el polaco se giró hacia el menor ya con el rumano despegado de él.

- ¿Moldavia...?- preguntó impactado.

El nombrado asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿Cuándo...?- empezó diciendo la nación fénix.

La conversación acabó al ver que Rumanía perdía el conocimiento, pero gracias a Polonia no se dió un indeseado golpe, ya que éste lo había sujetado del brazo.

- ¡¿Rumanía?! ¡Rumanía!- lo llamó repetidas veces el polaco agitando el hombro del rumano asustado.

Moldavia miró los inútiles intentos del rubio por despertar a su hermano mayor.

- Polonia...- captó su atención el menor- está débil...desde hace días no ha querido comer nada...

La nación fénix mostró una cara de seria preocupación.

- Vamos a mi casa...allí estaréis más seguros- determinó finalmente el polaco.

Así, Feliks cogió a Vladimir a caballo (con ayuda de Moldavia para cargarlo) y con el menor a su lado tomaron ruta hacia una casa de las afueras en la que Polonia vivía tras ser tomado su territorio hace tiempo.

De camino a la residencia temporal de la nación fénix, el moldavo miraba continuamente a su inconsciente hermano, preocupado por su estado de salud.

Entonces, el polaco fijó sus ojos verdes en el menor.

- Cuéntame Moldavia...- empezó diciendo Polonia- ¿qué os sucedió para que estuviérais así?

La nación menor vampira dió un largo suspiro y después explicó todo lo ocurrido, y el valor de su hermano al dejarse maltratar por aquel conde solo por mantenerlo a él a salvo.

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al recordar el sufrimiento que el rumano había soportado solo para sacarlo adelante.

Y en cuanto a la cara de Polonia, era todo un poema.

- Ven aquí anda...- dijo en tono consolador abrazando a Moldavia con maestría, pues aunque estuviese cargando a Rumanía tenía una fuerza en los brazos descomunal a pesar de que a simple vista no lo parecía, ahora consolando al moldavo.

Minutos después, habían llegado a la residencia temporal del polaco, y tras entrar, nadie dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se fueron a dormir y a esperar lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

_Y este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, ¡espero que haya sido de su agrado!_

_Ciao!_


	5. Capítulo 4

_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí el cuarto capítulo de la historia!_

_Antes que nada me gustaría anunciar una cosa, en este fin de semana no podré subir ningún capítulo, ni viernes ni sábado por la noche, lamento esto D:_

_No sé como puedo compensar esto, si se les ocurre alguna manera no duden en comentármela :)_

_Bueno, sin más demora, ¡qué comience el capítulo!_

**Capítulo 4: Condena**

El sol hizo mella en el cielo y sus rayos se colaron por las múltiples ventanas de la casa temporal de la nación fénix, algo que hizo que Rumanía depertara de su sueño y recordara lo de la noche anterior...

*FLASHBACK*

Sobre las doce de la noche, había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y sin recordar nada de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿D-Dónde e-estoy?- dijo confundido y sobándose el pequeño chichón que le había salido en la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la sala.

- Rumanía...¿estás mejor?- le preguntó el polaco nada más entrar en la habitación.

Se fijó entonces en las vestimentas de su amigo, y en la peculiar capa que llevaba atrás con el característico animal de su pueblo: el fénix.

- S-Sí...- se reincorporó un poco- gracias Polonia...- le sonrió.

El polaco le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tu hermano estuvo contándome lo sucedido- suspiró bastante apenado- y me duele no haber podido estar para ayudaros...ni yo ni Liet...- rió bajito al recordar al lituano.

El rumano lo mira con una mirada melancólica.

- No importa Feliks...ya has hecho bastante resguardando dos vampiros en tu casa- se puso cabizbajo.

La nación fénix se acercó hasta la nación vampira y le acarició el cabello castaño miel como para tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Eh! Eres como que mi mejor amigo junto con Liet- le dijo con un toque de enfado, pero que provocaba algo de gracia en el polaco- así que seas lo que seas te cubriré las espaldas igual.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Rumanía mientras abrazaba la cintura de Polonia y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de éste.

- Mu-Muchas gracias Feliks...- murmuró con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

- Aish...Vladimir...- suspiró el mayor de ambos acariciando el cabello miel de la menor nación a modo de consuelo- sabes que puedes contar con mi fabulosa persona para todo...

Unos sollozos se ahogaron en la garganta del rumano mientras las caricias del polaco apagaban poco a poco aquella soledad que había sentido días atrás.

Pero sabía que tendría que seguir luchando solo.

*END FLASHBACK*

Hacía unas 5 horas de aquella conversación, y éste mismo periodo de tiempo había pasado desde que la nación fénix abandonó la vivienda.

Con alguna dificultad para levantarse, la nación vampira tomó la decisión de abandonar la seguridad del domicilio y enfrentarse a todos aquellos que anteriormente lo apoyaban, y ahora solo querían verlo muerto.

Sabía que era una muerte casi segura...pero no tenía más opción, pues no quería meter a Polonia en problemas que no le correspondían.

- Lo siento Feliks, pero esta pelea no te conviene- murmuró el rumano cerrando la puerta tras salir.

No podía meter a nadie, no debía...

Al salir de la vivienda, miró a su alrededor: árboles y más árboles.

- Mmm...- se paró a pensar un momento, aunque no mucho, pues si el polaco llegaba no le dejaría irse, ni siquiera si se lo pidiese de rodillas.

Polonia podía ser a veces un poco plasta en cuanto a sus mundos de rosa, pero era el único país que había aparcado su orgullo para ayudarlo en lo que necesitase, y eso no fue solo en esta ocasión, fue desde que se conocieron.

Una vez salió de sus pensamientos, se decidió por el lado derecho, pues tenía el presentimiento de que aquel era el camino que debía seguir.

Corrió en aquella dirección sin rumbo alguno, tan solo con la idea de solucionarlo todo, de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

~...~

Mientras, con nuestro querido polaco, éste venía cantando una canción típica de su casa, la cual echaba en falta, pero a la que no volvería hasta recobrar fuerzas suficientes para derrotar a sus agresores.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, y al arribar abrió la puerta de un portazo sin importarle a quien pudiera despertar.

- ¡Arriba chicos que ya es tarde!- exclamó eufórica la nación fénix.

Pero pronto su alegría se desvaneció al ver al moldavo llorando y plantarse frente suya.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!- preguntó echó un manojo de nervios.

Pero el mayor no sabía a lo que se refería, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo...

Rumanía no estaba.

Entonces fue cuando sus esmeraldas que tenía por ojos se abrieron de golpe.

- ¡AGHHH!- gritó el polaco- ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TAN CABEZOTA DIOS MÍO?!

Cogió aire, no podía perder la calma y menos teniendo al hermano menor del rumano aterrado.

Abrazó al moldavo con fuerza siendo correspondido, y acarició su cabello carbonizado susurrándole cosas como 'todo va a estar bien' o algo así.

- Moldavia...- llamó al menor captando su atención- quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo posible para encontrar a tu hermano ¿sí?

Entonces fue cuando el moldavo cambió su expresión a ese lado frío que poseía, pudiéndose ver un brillo oscuro en sus ojos rojizos.

- Querrás decir 'vamos'...- dijo en un tono casi de mandato.

Pero Polonia no cedía tan fácilmente, ya había aprendido a manejar gente bipolar por cortesía de cierta bielorrusa.

- Mira Moldavia...si sales ahí fuera lo único que vas a conseguir es que acabes en manos de esos locos ¿entiendes?- le advirtió con calma, refiriéndose a los guardias de la corte del rey de Rumanía.

- ¡Hmph! - soltó, algo molesto con el polaco, ¡como si no supiera cuidarse solo!

La nación fénix tan solo supo suspirar ante la reacción del vampiro, '¡vaya hermanos más cabezotas!' pensó en ese momento.

Pero los entendía, tan solo no querían meter a nadie en el asunto y menos si ellos no podían incluírse, tal era el caso del moldavo, el cual tan solo intentaba proteger a su hermano mayor como éste había hecho durante toda su corta vida.

- "Solo quieren el bienestar del otro"- pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Pero no podía permitir que fuera, le prometió a Rumanía que lo ayudaría en todo...

Incluído el bienestar de Moldavia.

Así que se interpuso entre el pequeño vampiro y la puerta, no dejándolo salirse con la suya.

Y entonces fue cuando el moldavo estalló en un ataque de nervios, fruto de la preocupación por su hermano mayor.

- ¡DÉJAME IR A POR MI HERMANO! - gritó cargando toda su fuerza contra el cuerpo del polaco.

¡Y bastante poderío que tenía!, pues a la nación fénix bien que le costó retener al vampiro mientras este gritaba continuamente que quería ir a por su hermano.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME Y CÁLMATE!- gritó desesperado una vez consiguió retenerlo en su lugar- Moldavia...cálmate...- murmuró algo agotado del esfuerzo.

El menor se calmó en el sitio y se abrazó nuevamente al polaco, que correspondió el gesto intentando que el moldavo acallara su dolor en sus brazos.

Hasta que...

- ¡AHI ESTÁN!

La voz de un guardia alertó a ambos, quienes huyeron al interior de una de las habitaciones de la casa.

- ¡FUEEEEGOOOO!

Y segundos después, las llamas empezaron a aflorar en la robusta madera del domicilio.

- ¡Vamos, por aquí!- le dijo Polonia al menor indicándole una trampilla secreta que había oculta bajo una de las alfombras.

Moldavia saltó por la trampilla sin pensar, muchos eran los nervios que tenía como para preocuparse por lo que podría pasar si saltaba.

La nación fénix realizó la misma acción tras asegurarse que el pequeño vampiro estaba bien.

Ahora debían salir...la cuestión es...¿a dónde llevaba el pasadizo?

~...~

Había sido descubierto.

Ahora corría desesperadamente por su vida, había intentado ir al palacio de su rey escabulléndose entre las casas y los ciudadanos con su, ahora fiel, capucha.

Pero un guardia lo vió y le había hecho un traspiés para verle el rostro.

Suerte que consiguió incorporarse antes de que le atravesara con la lanza.

Decidió correr hacia el bosque, pues aunque anteriormente hubiese salido de allí, esta vez había tomado otra dirección.

Hacia la frontera.

Mientras corría, a cada segundo miraba hacía atrás con las esperanzas de haberlos despistado.

Pero aún no.

En una de estas veces, al mirar hacia atrás no se fijó en una raíz que sobresalía en el camino, tropezándose y cayendo al terreno.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba débil, pues llevaba desde que fue secuestrado en el castillo de Transilvania sin comer.

Y de eso hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Debilitado, volvió a intentarlo, pero al final cayó inconsciente al quinto intento.

Suerte que ya sus perseguidores fueron despistados hace rato.

Pero...

Alguien andaba por los alrededores...

Y había escuchado sus quejidos.

_Y este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado..._

_Ciao!_


	6. Capítulo 5

_¡Regresé!_

_¡Siento la demora! Como prometí tan solo faltaría para actualizar viernes y sábado, y hoy actualizo._

_Antes de empezar, quiero advertir que en una escena de este capítulo hay una forma un tanto peculiar de como cierto personaje confirma que el otro es nación, espero que ésto no influya demasiado, ya que ha salido a base de inspiración ;)_

**Capítulo 5: Ayuda**

Por fin habían conseguido alejarse de los guardias.

El pasadizo de la nación fénix había llegado a parar en una especie de cascada, a las afueras del bosque, pero alejada de la población.

Moldavia observó el lugar con detención, era un sitio espléndido en el que podías alejarte de todo y pensar en tus cosas...

Pero...¿por qué Polonia lo había llevado a un lugar en el que las posibilidades de escapar con vida eran casi nulas?

Pues la cascada se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, y la pendiente era prácticamente mortal, pues era bien escarpada y peligrosa para bajar.

Entonces el moldavo clavó su vista en el polaco, el cual colocaba varias rocas pesadas sobre la trampilla para que si los guardias descubrían el pasadizo no pudieran pasar.

El vampiro estaba algo sorprendido, pues las rocas eran prácticamente de su altura, pero la nación fénix las empujaba sin casi esfuerzo. Aunque, fijándose bien, el polaco tenía unos notables músculos en los brazos, lo que le dejó con una duda...

¿Cuándo había conseguido Polonia marcar tanto sus brazos?

- ¡Moldavia ~! ¡vamos por aquí!

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al mayor llamándolo.

No respondió, simplemente siguió a la nación fénix al interior de la montaña con toda confianza.

Tampoco tenía ninguna idea de como salir...otra razón para hacerlo.

~...~

Aún seguía inconsciente.

Un chico de cabellos carbonizados y ojos jade pasaba por los alrededores, y repentinamente había oído varios golpes acompañados de algunos quejidos.

Siguiendo la dirección de la voz, se había adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque, y tras haber llegado vió a un chico desmayado en el terreno.

- Pero...¿cómo...?- dijo confundido e impactado el joven, pues para una vez que había decidido explorar el bosque de la frontera, se encontraba con alguien en malas condiciones.

Cogiendo aire y sin pensárselo demasiado, tomó con cuidado al chico entre sus brazos y decidió llevarlo a su casa, total, no quedaba muy lejos.

~...~

Tenía un calor en el cuerpo que no podía con él, de hecho se había quitado su fiel abrigo porque la temperatura era insoportable.

Y ahora aún más si era vampiro.

Sin embargo, Polonia iba tan tranquilo, parecía que conocía aquel lugar a la perfección, pues no paraba en ningún momento y tenía claro a donde se dirigía.

Nunca pensó que en el interior de un volcán dormido habría tantos pasadizos ardientes, los cuales tan solo pisarlos hacían que tus pies se convirtieran en pura lava.

Pero aguantaba el escozor, confiaba en que el polaco los llevaría a un lugar seguro en el que podrían idear un plan para rescatar a su hermano.

La cuestión era...si lograrían encontrarlo vivo o no.

~...~

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad del lugar.

Y tras aclarar la vista, se dió cuenta de un detalle...

No estaba en el bosque.

Al principio temió que estuviera en manos del rey y le fueran a matar.

Con esa idea intentó levantarse del sofá para salir corriendo, pero solo logró desequilibrarse...

Pero el golpe no llegó.

- Ten cuidado, estás débil y podrías hacerte daño- oyó decir a una voz dulce pero masculina.

Giró la cabeza de forma que pudiera ver la identidad de quien le había evitado el golpe.

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, el cual emanaba un aura de confianza y dulzura.

Ambos, aunque entre ellos no lo notaran en el otro, estaban levemente sonrojados, se quedaron en silencio leyéndose a través de los ojos el uno al otro.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban peligrosamente cerca sus rostros, algo que hizo que sus sonrojos se hicieran más notables y apartaran la mirada el uno del otro.

- ¿E-Estás bien?- le preguntó el de ojos esmeralda, ayudándolo a incorporarse y sentarse en el sofá.

- S-Sí...gracias- respondió el de ojos rubí una vez apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá.

El de cabellos negros se sentó a su lado, pensando en una forma de comenzar la conversación con el de cabellos castaño miel.

En medio del silencio, el estómago del oji-rojo sonó estruendosamente provocando un sonrojo notable en éste.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- preguntó seriamente el mayor, aunque en el fondo sentía preocupación hacia el menor.

- E-Esto...- murmuró vergonzoso, no quería mentirle pero no sabía como decirle el tiempo que llevaba sin comer, pues un mortal hubiera muerto en ese período. Pero sentía que podía confiar en el más alto- un mes.

Los ojos esmeraldados del mayor se abrieron de golpe al escucharlo.

- ¡N-No puede ser!- exclamó una vez encontró las palabras para no provocar malas reacciones en el castaño- ¡no deberías estar vivo de ser así, ¿no?!

Una vez terminó de decirle ''sutilmente'' al menor que eso era una locura, tembló un poco al pensar que éste podría enojarse con él y empezar a gritar como loco. Y precisamente no era el tono de voz que pudiera usar hacia su persona lo que le preocupaba, extrañamente, su corazón le decía que debía temer más por el estado de salud del oji-carmín.

Aunque dándole vueltas, si que había una posibilidad de que siga vivo tras pasar 30 días sin comer...

Que fuese una nación.

Cogió aire y, después de pensarlo detenidamente, decidió hacerle la pregunta al chico.

- Perdona...¿acaso eres una nación?- cuestionó más relajado el de cabellos carbonizados, aunque en el fondo estaba temblando.

El más bajo abrió sus ojos rubíes de golpe al escuchar la pregunta.

Y cuando consiguió razonar el por qué le había preguntado precisamente eso solo le vino una conclusión...

Que él también fuera una nación.

- Yo...sí...lo soy- le respondió finalmente, algo inseguro- soy una nación...puedes mirarme a los ojos si desconfías de mi respuesta.

El de ojos esmeraldados se quedó ligeramente sorprendido...

Pues solo una nación sabría detectar otra nación.

Su naturaleza desconfiada le llevó a mirar a los ojos del de cabellos cobrizos, y pudo apreciar como una bandera de la secuencia de colores azul, amarillo y rojo se mostraba en los ojos del menor.

Así que sí que era una nación...

- ¿H-Has visto algo? - preguntó el más bajo algo nervioso y sonrojado por la intimidante mirada del mayor.

- ¿Eh? - sacudió un poco la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¡ah, sí! He visto la bandera...por lo tanto...¿quién eres?

La pregunta hizo que el castaño se moviera algo incómodo en el lugar donde permanecía sentado.

- Yo...soy Rumanía- dijo en un murmuro, que por suerte llegó a oídos del peli-negro.

- Rumanía- repitió el mayor, buscando algún dato referente a la nación frente a él- ¡Oh Dios! Tú eres mi vecino del norte, el que estaba en problemas. Lo que no me acuerdo cuales.- dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón, intentando hallar la información.

El de ojos rubí tragó saliva.

Pero abrió la boca enseñándole al de ojos esmeralda sus dos colmillos.

- Eres un...vampiro- murmuró sorprendido el más alto.

Entonces unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del menor.

- Y-Yo...¡tengo que irme!- exclamó levantándose bruscamente del sofá.

Pero sintió entonces su muñeca derecha siendo agarrada.

- Cálmate...no te haré nada por eso...- dijo en un tono consolador esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

- ¡No! ¡N-No quiero ocasionar problemas! ¡No quiero que me hagan más daño!- estalló en llanto el más bajo intentando zafarse del agarre.

Pero el de cabellos carbonizados tenía más fuerza, así que se puso en pie y giró al castaño dejándolos frente a frente.

- No voy a ser capaz de eso Rumanía, que seas un vampiro no es tu culpa, y estoy muy seguro de que no serás una molestia- le dijo al menor serio, aunque en el fondo se sentía culpable de verlo llorar, por muy lindo y adorable que se viera.

Sus ojos rubí se abrieron, con expresión de sorpresa, al escuchar por primera vez aquellas palabras.

- ¿D-De verdad?- preguntó alzando la vista encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda del mayor.

Al principio dudo un poco, pero después decidió pasar sus pulgares por el rostro del más bajo limpiando las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos.

- Te lo prometo- le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, acariciando una de sus mejillas, sonrojándose ambos y consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa al castaño- y también te ofrezco quedarte aquí hasta que todo pase...cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ¿vale?

El menor asintió, dejando que más lágrimas, ahora de emoción, recorrieran su ahora sonriente rostro.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó abrazando de improviso al mayor, el cual se sonrojó por esto.

Eso no quita que no le correspondiera.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del más bajo, atrayéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

- No hay por qué...- murmuró acariciando el cabello castaño del vampiro- y por cierto, yo soy Bulgaria.

- Bulgaria...mi vecino del sur ¿verdad?- dijo separándose un poco del oji-verde.

- Así es- le contestó sonriendo- y para demostrarte que pienso ayudarte, ofrezco mi país para ser tu aliado...¿qué te parece?- preguntó levemente sonrosado mirando a otro lado.

Una expresión de sorpresa recorrió su rostro al oír lo que le ofrecía el búlgaro.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?- quiso saber el rumano, algo emocionado al saber que alguien se dignaba, al igual que el polaco, a dejarlo todo de lado para ayudarle.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó serio el mayor, aunque en el fondo algo nuevo crecía en su corazón hacia el castaño de hermosos ojos rubí.

Tras eso, estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de la política de sus respectivos países, lo que harían de ahora en adelante, los problemas de Rumanía (acompañados de consuelos por parte de Bulgaria, aunque el rumano jamás mencionó los maltratos de Drácula)...y a cada minuto que pasaban juntos, en sus corazones crecía un sentimiento que ambos descubrirían más adelante.

~...~

Tras cruzar lo menos 30 pasillos distintos de lava, llegaron a una enorme sala llena de ceniza y fuego.

Al fondo de ésta, se alzaba, reinante, la estatua de un pájaro singular...

El fénix.

Polonia avanzó hasta la estatua seguido de Moldavia, el cual miraba desconfiado el lugar.

El polaco colocó una de sus manos en la piedra tallada de la estatua, sintiendo el calor de ésta subir por sus venas.

Había llegado el momento...de resurgir de sus cenizas.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que vayan cogiendo la historia y que les entretenga aunque sea un poco._

_Agradecimientos a __**suguintoulabruja **__(a mí también me dolió hacerle esto a Vlad, aún siendo como mi hermano xD, y lo de que le tengas cariño a Drácula me parece bien :), el asunto es que ví que casi todos los fics en los que Rumanía salía éste le tenía un cariño especial a este personaje...por lo que quise ser una rebelde (?) y cambiar un poco eso. Lo de Moldavia yo también lo veo así. Por cierto, aunque no he tenido tiempo de dejarte nada, me decepecioné bastante cuando cerraste el 'Ask Romania', espero leer algo más tuyo ;D, saludos) y a __**Erzebeth K **__(¡muchas gracias :D! me alegra saber que fue de tu agrado *salta de emoción como niña pequeña*)_

_Gracias por leer ~_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Ciao! Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias a quienes sigan la historia :)_

**Capítulo 6: Amistad**

Habían pasado ocho días desde el primer encuentro cara a cara de ambas naciones, ocho días que, a opinión de ambos, habían sido unas jornadas en las que los problemas se desvanecían y en los que tan solo importaba el estrecho lazo de amistad que se iba forjando entre los dos.

Rumanía, feliz de que el búlgaro no fuera como los otros y le ayudara a voluntad propia, había visto una pequeña pero valiosa luz de esperanza en aquella alianza con el mayor, pues eso le ayudaría a incrementar su poder y a obtener apoyo en los momentos difíciles, cosa que él haría en caso del que el más alto lo necesitase.

Bulgaria, por su parte, estaba empezando a cogerle un cariño muy especial al rumano, el cual desde su punto de vista le daba alegría a su vida monótona con su presencia, ahora viva y creativa, sin importarle lo más mínimo que fuera un vampiro, pues no le daba miedo, al contrario, le parecía realmente lindo y adorable.

~...~

Ahora observaba como el menor dormía profundamente en el sofá, acababa de llegar de una reunión con su rey para comunicar la alianza que tenía pensado hacer. Pero aquel hombre, con una idea muy equivocada de quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, se había negado, algo que molestó a la nación ya que era él quien decidía con quien se uniría y con quien no. Mas eso no parecía importarle a su superior, ya que estaba convencido de la equivocada idea de 'aléjate de él, es un vampiro y es peligroso'. Sin decir nada acerca de que su adorable mejor amigo vivía temporalmente con él, ignoró las reprimendas de su rey y con la misma se marchó enojado de vuelta a casa.

Simplemente, su expresión se relajó al ver al rumano durmiendo profundamente en el sofá.

Cogió una manta cercana y se la puso por encima, pues no quería que cogiera un resfriado.

Observó detenidamente al más bajo, sonrojándose inconscientemente, y acariciando con dulzura el cabello castaño miel del vampiro, sacándole un leve ronroneo que le pareció realmente adorable.

Siguió acariciando al rumano oyendo su dulce ronroneo, riendo levemente a lo lindo que lucía así.

Tiempo atrás, se hubiera maldecido por pensar tales cosas de alguien de su mismo género, pero ya había dado por hecho que no podía resistirse y que, pensasen lo que pensasen, el vampiro era demasiado lindo y adorable.

Entonces, los ojos del menor se abrieron.

- Ya llegaste- murmuró el rumano ronroneando por el tacto suave del mayor.

- Sí, ya llegué- contestó algo apenado y mirando a otro lado- ¿tú has estado bien en mi ausencia, Vladimir?

- Sabes que sí Dèitrin~- dijo con aire feliz, sentándose y dejándole un hueco en el sofá al búlgaro.

El mayor se sentó a su lado, cabizbajo y muy pensativo, ya que no prestaba atención a la llamada del otro.

- ¡BUUUUUUUL!- se desesperó el menor agitándolo con fuerza intentando llamar su atención.

En ese instante, salió de sus preocupaciones y se giró sorprendido hacia el más bajo, algo que lo hizo sonrojar, pues el vampiro estaba de brazos cruzados y con las mejillas infladas, sonrojado por el enojo de que no le hiciera caso.

- Ruma...perdona estaba sumido en mis pensamientos- le respondió en tono tranquilo mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño miel, haciéndolo ronronear y relajándolo.

La nación rumana cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia donde el búlgaro le daba las caricias, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Vlad?- preguntó cuando estuvo más sumiso, de forma que no montara un espectáculo.

- Mmm~ te decía que...¿qué opina tu rey de la alianza?- dijo mientras se acercaba al peli-negro y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

Esto hizo que el de ojos esmeralda se sonrojara notablemente.

- Ah...Vladimir...¿q-qué haces?- algo nervioso, siguió acariciando los cabellos del menor.

- ¿T-Te molesta?- quiso saber ahora poniéndose él también nervioso y sonrojado, pues temía que la confianza aún no fuera suficiente y que por aquel movimiento instintivo lo fuera a echar de la casa.

Mas eso no formaba parte de los pensamientos del mayor.

- Para nada...- murmuró pasando su brazo por los hombros del más bajo, atrayéndolo hacia sí impidiendo que se fuera y acariciando su cabello nuevamente por el lado contrario, notando el ronroneo en su hombro y haciendo sonrojar al rumano- es solo que no me lo esperaba...

- Gracias Dèitrin, eres un buen amigo- dijo sonriente, pues el búlgaro era muy amable en cuanto a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

Bulgaria sonrió, acariciando con dulzura al más bajo, consiguiendo sacarle un lindo ronroneo haciéndole incrementar el sonrojo a ambos.

- Entonces...¿qué te dijo?- quiso saber el menor abriendo los ojos un poco.

El búlgaro pensó detenidamente las palabras correctas para decirle lo que les esperaba.

- No le he dicho nada de que estabas aquí...- murmuró prosiguiendo con las caricias al menor que tenía los ojos rubí mirándole atento a lo que le iba a contar- es decir, no quise decírselo porque...no quiere aceptar la alianza.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala, con un Bulgaria cabizbajo y sintiéndose culpable, y con un Rumanía con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero no por la respuesta del rey del búlgaro, lo cual ya se lo esperaba, sino por la reacción de culpabilidad del mayor.

- D-Dèitrin...- dijo en un susurro mientras observaba como el puño del más alto se cerraba y su rostro mostraba un enfado hacia su superior y hacia sí mismo- no te culpes...tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto.

Y en ese momento, los ojos esmeralda del mayor se encontraron con los rubí del menor.

- Vlad...- acarició una de sus mejillas- te prometo que formaremos esa alianza cueste lo que cueste- susurró serio, mirando fijamente a la nación vampira sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla y colocando un mechón de su cabello cariñosamente tras su oreja.

El rumano se sonrojó notablemente ante esto, ronroneando y sacando una reluciente sonrisa.

- Sería estupendo si pudiéramos forjarla Bulgaria~- canturreó finalmente.

- Sí...- pensó por un momento- ¡ya sé! ¡Mañana lo volveré a intentar!- proclamó seguro de sí mismo- ¡seguro que si se lo explico todo lo lograré convencer de que los rumores sobre ti son falsos!

Un extraño brillo encendió los ojos del mayor mientras el más bajo sonreía sin percatarse de esto.

- ¡Seguro que sí~!- dijo esperanzado el castaño, confiando plenamente en el otro.

Fue entonces cuando la nación búlgara revolvió cariñosamente sus cabellos soltando unas palabras muy significativas para el de ojos rubí.

- "Te prometo que todo saldrá bien Rumanía"- le había dicho con expresión seria y con un brillo de sinceridad en los ojos.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6..._

_ACLARACIONES:_

_*El nombre humano que he usado para Bulgaria ha sido una pequeña invención mía, y para que se sepa ya, Dèitrin Zigakova es el nombre completo (acepto tomatazos, piedras, yunques...etc, para mi disparatada e ilimitada imaginación)._

_*El hecho de que Rumanía ronronee, ha sido como una pequeña idea mía, ya que siempre he pensado que al ser un poco mimoso en cierto sentido y ser vampiro, ronroneara cuando le acariciaran (como un gato sí, también acepto arrojamiento de objetos de todo tipo por esto otro)._

_Lamento si algunos aspectos de la historia no son de su gusto *hace varias reverencias, intentando disculparse por su descontrolada imaginación*._

_En cuanto al comentario de __**carolina, **__he de confesar que cuando estuve revisando el capítulo 5, también me acordé de la canción 'Rise Like a Phoenix' xD, pero bueno, es Polonia y su fabulosidad no tiene límites (?)._

_Bueno, espero seguir actualizando diariamente como hasta ahora._

_Bye, Bye! _


	8. Capítulo 7

_Hi! Aquí traigo el capítulo 7._

**Capítulo 7: Alianza**

Al día siguiente, Bulgaria, como mismamente le había dicho a Rumanía, fue a intentar hablar con su superior una vez más. Iba a intentar hacer todo lo que fuera posible para formar esa alianza...

Ya era algo personal.

Con paso decidido, se adentró hasta el trono de su rey y cogió aire para decirle lo que debía de decirle.

- Majestad...yo- carraspeó un poco, pero luego continuó- ¡exijo una alianza con el Reino de Rumanía!

La cara del hombre era todo un poema, pues era la primera vez que su siempre sumisa y noble nación se enfrentaba a él de ese modo.

Acaso...¿acaso la nación 'rebelde' (sí, así se tachaba a Rumanía) había influenciado a su pobre nación?

Esos pensamientos hicieron enfurecer al rey, quien golpeó el reposabrazos de su trono haciendo retroceder un poco al de ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Escúchame bien, Dèitrin!- gritó, no demasiado para no hacer demasiado ruido y llamar la atención de todo el castillo- ¡No pienso permitir que mis territorios se vengan abajo por aliarte con naciones rebeldes o pobres, por lo tanto esa alianza no se hará!

Con eso dicho, el hombre se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando forzosamente ante el esfuerzo de su voz.

Pero no contó, con que el búlgaro no caería, esta vez, tan fácilmente.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ?!- exclamó furioso- ¡RUMANÍA NO ES NADA DE ESO! ¡Y LO SABE BIEN MAJESTAD! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGA CON ESAS SI NO SABE LO QUE OCURRIÓ DE VERDAD!

Un sentimiento de alivio se avivó en su pecho, había sido algo complicado, y seguramente le saldría caro...

Pero no iba a permitir que la gente hablara mal del rumano sin saber lo que ocurrió de verdad.

En cuanto a su superior, harto de la situación, llamó a una doncella y le susurró algo...

Algo que no llegó a oídos de Bulgaria.

- Bien...- dijo, extrañamente más calmado- si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, pero pagarás tú las consecuencias que surjan, económicamente hablando.

Al escuchar esto, la nación no pudo reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios.

- Gracias, ¡no le defraudaré!- asintió contento, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Y al salir, no se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

El rey sonreía malvadamente mientras murmuraba con voz seria.

- "Por supuesto que no lo harás, menos si yo puedo evitarlo."

~...~

Rumanía jugaba relajado con una bola de lana en el sofá, tumbado boca arriba y riendo cuando se le caía al lanzarla al aire.

Entonces, en una de esas veces, no sintió la bola caer y, al abrir sus ojos que estaban recientemente cerrados, pudo ver como la bola estaba en la mano de Bulgaria.

- ¿Te estabas divirtiendo sin mí~?- preguntó dramático haciendo sonreír al menor.

- Es que tardabas mucho y me aburría~- contestó el rumano siguiéndole el juego y poniendo cara inocente, haciendo sonrojar levemente al mayor.

Entonces la nación vampira se lanzó a coger el objeto saltando como podía, dando vueltas alrededor del más alto intentando quitársela.

- ¡Dámela~!- exclamó saltando encima del búlgaro.

Acto seguido, el de ojos esmeralda perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sentado al sofá y con el de ojos rubí encima suya sentado sobre sus piernas.

Un enorme sonrojo abarcó los rostros de ambos al ver en la comprometedora posición en la que se habían quedado.

- Y-Y-Yo...¡lo siento mucho!- se disculpó rápidamente el menor, con intenciones de levantarse.

Pero el más alto lo sujetó de las muñecas haciendo que se volviera a sentar en sus piernas, quedándose fijamente mirando los ojos del otro, sonrojados.

- ¿T-Te molesta estar así...?- preguntó el mayor algo nervioso e inseguro pues aquello lo había hecho en un acto reflejo para tener cerca al más bajo.

- ¡N-N-No e-es e-eso Bulgaria!- exclamó tartamudeando el rumano con su sonrojo aumentado y notablemente nervioso, cogiendo aire- e-es solo que m-me pongo ner-nervioso...

El sonrojo en el rostro del búlgaro aumentó al ver lo lindo que lucía el vampiro así.

Pero sacudió la cabeza abofeteándose interiormente por pensar en esas cosas...con el menor consciente.

- Rumanía...si quieres quitarte yo te dejo- le dijo soltando sus muñecas mirando fijamente al más bajo que se sorprendió por esto.

- Hmph...- infló sus mejillas el menor- ¡a-ahora me quedo así!- exclamó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

El mayor no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al ver el comportamiento infantil del rumano.

- Está bien...pero si quieres quitarte solo dímelo- murmuró dudando si rodear la cintura del más bajo o no.

- N-No creo...si yo estoy bastante cómodo así- susurró audiblemente poniéndose rojo como los tomates de cierto país, bajando la mirada nervioso.

Al ser audible, el búlgaro se sonrojó al igual que el vampiro según lo escuchó, cogiendo aire para poder hablar a causa de los nervios que tenía.

- Vlad...mi rey me ha dado permiso para formar nuestra alianza- empezó diciendo finalmente provocando que sus miradas esmeralda y rubí chocaran nuevamente.

El más bajo dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- quiso asegurarse, emocionado de que por fin todo empezara a marchar bien.

- ¡Sí!- asintió también mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, sin poder reprimir la emoción, el rumano se lanzó a abrazar al mayor, rodeando su cuello y sonriendo mientras algunas lágrimas de alegría amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

- ¡GRACIAS DÈITRIN! ¡YO-YO-YO NO SÉ QUE DECIR!- gritó estallando de emoción.

- No hay por qué...- murmuró ahora sí rodeando la cintura del menor acariciando su cabello castaño miel, quien empezó a ronronear ante el tacto.

Acto seguido, Rumanía se separó de Bulgaria para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras con la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban.

- Dèitrin...soy feliz- murmuró volviendo a llorar y haciendo un intento en vano de reprimir un nuevo llanto.

- Eso...eso me alegra bastante- suspiró ayudándole con sus pulgares a limpiar las lágrimas de emoción que bajaban por su rostro.

Esto hizo que el rumano se sonrojara notablemente al notar el tacto del búlgaro.

- Vlad, ¡cualquiera pensaría que somos pareja si te viera así conmigo!- exclamó sonrojado el mayor observando el sonrojo adorable del menor.

- ¡No digas tonterías~!- respondió canturreando el vampiro- Ambos sabemos que no te merezco...- dijo en un tono más serio sonriendo melancólicamente.

El más alto frunció el ceño al oír aquellas palabras.

- ¡Ahora tú si que has dicho una tontería!- gritó lanzando al menor al sofá haciéndole cosquillas consiguiendo que el menor empezara a reír a carcajadas sin poder aguantar la risa.

- ¡BUUUUUUUL!- pidió intentando coger las manos del mayor para parar de reír.

Entonces el búlgaro paró mirando muy serio a los ojos al rumano, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros siendo separados por escasos centímetros.

Esto provocó que Rumanía se sonrojara de sobremanera y su nerviosismo volviera.

- ¿Bul-Bulgaria?- llamó al más alto.

Y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe...

Pues el mayor había sellado sus labios con los suyos.

Pero no le apartó, al contrario, cerró los ojos y dejó que las mariposillas revolotearan en su estómago, estando demasiado nervioso para corresponder.

El búlgaro separó sus labios de los del sonrojado rumano, y acercó a su oído.

- No vuelvas a decir esa tontería- le susurró acariciando su mejilla y levantándose de encima suya para dirigirse a la cocina a hacer la cena, dejando a un sonrojado y sorprendido Rumanía procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Y en la cocina, Bulgaria estaba también bien sonrojado, pensando en la locura que acababa de hacer...

Pero no se arrepentía.

~...~

Ambos caminaban en dirección al castillo del rey búlgaro, pues hoy firmaban su alianza y Bulgaria le presentaría a Rumanía a su superior.

El menor, caminando a su lado, a cada rato miraba al mayor y desviaba la vista sonrojado, pues aún no se olvidaba del beso del día anterior.

Una vez llegaron al palacio, entraron siendo recibidos por los guardias y se adentraron a la sala del trono.

Y allí estaba el rey, sentado en sus aposentos repasando el papeleo con la mirada algo perdida.

El de ojos esmeralda carraspeó un poco llamando la atención del hombre del trono, quien miraba algo desconfiado al vampiro.

- Con que este es el Reino de Rumanía- dijo con cara de póker, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a ambos, causando esto un leve temblor en el rumano.

- Así es Majestad- contestó el búlgaro haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Durante unos segundos, el portador de la corona búlgara se quedó mirando al de ojos rojos, quien le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de que un ligero temor invadía sus venas.

- Por aquí por favor- indicó a ambas naciones llevándolas a una sala donde tomaron asiento los tres.

Acto seguido, llamó a una doncella, quien dejó tres tazas de café en la mesa.

- Bien, ahora hablemos de esa alianza tan...peculiar- empezó diciendo mientras removía su café mirando a la nación vampira.

Este último tragó saliva ante la atenta mirada del rey búlgaro, pues estaba seguro que no se fiaba de él al ser un país que tenía ciertos problemas graves.

Bulgaria, ajeno a la tensión entre su superior y su amigo, bebía de sorbo en sorbo su café, haciendo una mueca de confusión al notar un sabor distinto al que estaba acostumbrado.

- Majestad...- captó su atención- el café sabe distinto, ¿se me permite saber a que se debe?

- Ahh sobre eso...es que hemos cambiado de café, nada de que preocuparse- explicó brevemente dándole un sorbo a su taza.

- Oh bueno, en ese caso está bien- asintió la nación de acuerdo con su superior.

El rumano miró a ambos callado y atendiendo a la conversación, pues pensaba que era mejor dejarles tranquilos hablando entre ellos.

Pero entonces, vió que, según su compañero terminó el café, un extraño brillo se apreció en sus ojos esmeralda, confundiéndolo un poco.

De lo que no se dió cuenta, es de que el rey sonreía satisfecho al notar esto.

- Dime Dèitrin, al final la alianza la van a forjar de seguro ¿cierto?- le preguntó sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

La nación rumana miró al mayor, temiendo que la respuesta fuera distinta a la de todas esas veces que se lo había prometido.

- No- dijo seguro el búlgaro.

El corazón del menor se quebró al oír aquella temida negación.

Sabía...sabía que esto pasaría.

- No puedo forjar una alianza con alguien peligroso para la humanidad- sentenció mirando de reojo al aterrado vampiro y sacando su inseparable hacha.

Y más se estremeció al escuchar las carcajadas del rey búlgaro.

- ¿Creías que ibas a salirte con la tuya?- preguntó con aire maléfico mientras su nación se levantaba de su asiento apuntando al de cabellos castaño miel con el hacha.

Rumanía solo miró la expresión vacía de Bulgaria, quien ante esto frunció el ceño.

Y el rey, bueno el hombre se carcajeaba con maldad mientras una persecución entre ambas naciones vecinas empezaba a producirse.

_Y hasta aquí este capítulo, gracias por leer y que tengan un lindo día :)._


	9. Capítulo 8

_Hello everybody! Capítulo 8 *tiembla de emoción* y este es el más romántico y medio dramático a mi parecer (si tienen otra opinión, como que no importa, ya que de mí es mejor no fiarse xD)._

_Otro aviso del capítulo es que contiene tres personajes creados expresamente por mí, espero que esto no les importe demasiado :)_

**Capítulo 8: Batalla**

Corría...corría hasta más no poder, pues detrás suya y pisándole los talones, se encontraba la nación búlgara con cara de póker y empuñando su temible hacha, con la que tenía pensado descuartizarlo.

Temía, temía que sus piernas en algún momento fallaran del sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Pero aún con aquella situación formando parte de su tormentosa época, le dolía mucho más la traición de Bulgaria, quien a pesar de haberle brindado toda su confianza y de darle un techo donde resguardarse, le había traicionado y ahora lo que quería era su cabeza.

Mas su corazón tenía un presentimiento, mejor dicho, una esperanza de que el mayor no lo estuviera haciendo por voluntad propia, sino que estuviera bajo el poder de un hechizo, un hechizo creado por algún mago del palacio que seguramente explicaría el por qué su amigo había preguntado lo del café. Y aunque sonara como una locura, el creía en la magia, pues ya la había visto con sus propios ojos cuando era pequeño.

Llegó hasta los jardines del castillo, donde para su desgracia tropezó con una raíz y cayó al terreno.

Al girarse, vió al de cabellos negros mirarle fijamente con el hacha levantada.

- Eres un peligro para nuestro mundo- murmuró con expresión seria, levantando el hacha con intenciones de atacarle.

Y cuando el hacha se movió, rápida como un rayo hacia sí, saltó hacia atrás quedando a escasos centímetros del arma.

La gente del castillo, incluído el mismo rey, había salido a ver la pequeña batalla que se había desarrollado en los jardines.

Una vez más, el de ojos verdes miró con odio al castaño, levantando el hacha que anteriormente se había clavado en la tierra, apuntándolo con ella.

- Reino de Rumanía...ha llegado tu fin- dijo con voz fría, levantando el hacha para darle el golpe.

Unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del menor al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¿Por...qué...me haces esto?- preguntó dificultosamente mirando a los fríos ojos del búlgaro.

- Porque eres peligroso para todos- respondió tranquilamente empuñando bien el hacha.

Y el llanto llegó, provocando que algunos sollozos salieran de su interior.

- Tú...tú sabes que no es así...- se defendió como pudo el rumano.

El más alto arqueó una ceja, colocando el arma de forma que le diera un golpe certero al vampiro.

- Adiós...- le dijo sin hacer caso a aquellas palabras, realizando un rápido movimiento para acabar con su vida.

Pero la joven nación tuvo tiempo de decir unas últimas palabras.

- ¡NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE HACERME DAÑO!

Por acto reflejo, colocó sus manos frente a él para intentar parar el golpe.

Y una energía rojiza, mezclada con sus lágrimas se dolor, provocaron una explosión que elevó a ambos por los aires, dejándolos inconscientes y con varias heridas.

Mas quien estaba más afectado era el dueño de aquella nueva energía que había emanado del interior de su corazón.

Poco a poco, Bulgaria se incorporó torpemente, volviendo a la normalidad y enfocando la vista, encontrándose con la imagen nítida de un Rumanía inconsciente y gravemente herido.

- Ru...manía...- salió de sus labios en un murmuro, con la voz destrozada y con algunas lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió un tacto metálico en su mano izquierda...

Su inseparable hacha.

- ¿Ha...Habré sido...capaz...?- preguntó, pues no recordaba si había llegado a darle.

Cuando salió de su shock, tomó el hacha y la lanzó lejos. Ya no le importaba nada, ya no importaba cuanto tiempo había empuñado aquel hacha en sus innumerables batallas, pues aquel instrumento le había hecho daño a la persona/nación que amaba...

Porque le amaba...

Pero se había dado cuenta muy tarde.

Le dolía, su corazón le dolía.

Y las lágrimas bajaron rápidas por su rostro, sollozando, dejando salir aquel dolor que aprisionaba su pecho.

Y empezó a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con él...cada sonrisa que le había sacado y cada promesa que le había hecho...

Y el beso.

Entonces, tomando valor, se acercó a la nación vampira que mantenía una expresión neutral, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Cerró los puños sin reprimir una sola lágrima, recordando todos aquellos momentos junto a él.

Se agachó a su lado, y acarició sus cabellos castaño miel con delicadeza.

Una idea pasó por su mente, ¿y si lo llevaba al templo del interior del bosque y le pedía ayuda a las legendarias hadas? a simple vista parecía una tontería pero...¿qué perdía por intentarlo?

Jamás había creído en ello hasta ahora, pero en estos momentos tenía razones para creer en la magia...

Más si el destello que había salido del interior del rumano era magia de verdad.

Tomó en brazos al vampiro y salió corriendo de allí, sin importarle que las doncellas y sirvientes del castillo gritaran su nombre.

Corría por el bosque sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de su amado, sin dejar de llorar por el dolor que le provocaba ver así a la nación que pasase lo que pasase, sería su aliado...

Llegó con esas esperanzas, entrando al interior del ancestral edificio y parándose ante el altar, arrodillándose y colocando al menor en sus brazos.

- Miren...yo nunca había creído en la magia hasta ahora...- murmuró dirigiéndose al altar esperanzado de que los humildes seres de los que tanto hablaban las leyendas le aportaran algo de ayuda. Las lágrimas seguían inundando su rostro- yo-yo-yo ahora no se que hacer...pero si pudieran ayudarme...- miró por unos momentos al más bajo en sus brazos- porque quiero...quiero salvar a...la persona a la que amo...- susurró sonrojado, acariciando el rostro del rumano.

Mientras, tres curiosas haditas observaban al búlgaro, debatiendo si ayudarlo o no.

- ¡Qué es peligroso par de idiotas!- susurró una con el pelo largo, ondulado y castaño y ojos verdes, que mantenía un fijo ceño fruncido y de vestimentas verdes al igual que sus alas.

- ¿Peligroso? Pues más peligroso sería dejarlo ir, ¿has visto acaso como está el chaval? Y no me refiero a su estado de ánimo precisamente...- le respondió otra con una sonrisa pervertida, de cabellos rubios, largos y lisos, de ojos azules y de vestimentas y alas al igual que su color de ojos.

- Pues a mi me parece buen chico...¡deberíamos ayudarle!- contestó la tercera, entusiasta, sin prestar atención al comentario de la rubia. Esta última era de cabellos caramelizados, medio largos y con rizos a lo largo de este, de ojos rojos y alas y vestimentas de este último color.

- Amandrya, Lucyanya, ¿no se dan cuenta de que es un humano?- les dijo la de ojos verdes moviendo sus diminutas manos en señal de negación.

- Pero Shileysia, no es un simple humano...- añadió la de ojos rojos batiendo las alas con fuerza- es una nación...y como hadas deberíamos ayudarle...¡su corazón y cuerpo son puros!

La castaña pensó deteninamente las palabras del hada roja, mirando al chico que acariciaba los cabellos castaño miel del vampiro mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar de sus ojos.

- ¡Venga mujer! ¿Qué te costará ayudar a alguien por una vez en tu vida?- intentó convencerla la de ojos azules a su manera.

Y siguió pensando hasta que decidió lo que hacer.

- Está bien...le ayudaremos...¡pero tendrá que guardar esta conversación bajo llave!- proclamó el hada verde volando en dirección a la nación, seguida de las otras dos.

Bulgaria, acariciando el cabello y el rostro de Rumanía, lloraba adolorido por todo, se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado engatusar por su superior, por haber sido tan frío con el rumano y por haber sido capaz de ponerle una mano encima e intentar hacerle daño.

Levantó la vista al ver un resplandor verde acercarse, seguido de uno azul y otro rojo.

Pero no se movió de su lugar.

Y cuando se pararon frente a él, no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa, pues realmente no esperaba que hicieran caso a su llamada...

Eran tres hadas...

La verde de cabellos castaños ondulados, largos, de ojos profundos como el bosque y una expresión seria y disciplinada.

La azul de cabellos rubios lisos, también largos, de ojos misteriosos como el mar y una expresión algo...¿francesa?...pues le recordaba a Francia en cierto modo.

Y la roja de cabellos caramelizados, rubios y castaños a la vez, con simpáticos rizos decorándolos, largos pero algo más cortos que los de las otras dos, ojos vivos como el fuego y una expresión alegre e inocente.

Esta última le recordó a la nación que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Dèitrin Zigakova, representación humana del Reino de Bulgaria...- empezó diciendo el hada verde- hemos oído tu llamado y vamos a prestarte parte de nuestro poder ancestral, pero nuestra existencia ha de quedar en secreto por lo tanto si lo cuentas a alguien no dudaremos en hacerte la vida imposible.

- No...No lo diré a nadie- murmuró el búlgaro mirando discretamente al inconsciente rumano.

- ¡Empezamos bien!- exclamó el hada azul asintiendo levemente- ahora usaremos algo de nuestra magia para despertarlo, pues lo que él padece no es más que un sueño profundo en el cual se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

- ¿N-No está muerto?- preguntó con una pequeña pero valiosa esperanza de poder salvarle la vida.

- No Señorito Bulgaria- contestó el hada roja- lo que tiene el Señorito Rumanía no es más que un sueño en el que difícil es ver si está en la vida o la muerte...¡Mas no deberá preocuparse! Pues nosotras descifraremos ese gran misterio y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para devolverlo a este mundo.

- Mu-Muchas Gracias...- agradeció sujetando con fuerza al menor.

Las tres haditas se acercaron hasta el vampiro y unieron sus manos, concentrando su magia en una pequeña esfera tri-elemental y esta se introducía en el corazón del rumano.

- Esto bastará...- susurró el hada verde.

- ¿S-Sí?- quiso asegurarse el búlgaro.

- Por supuesto...- respondió tranquilamente el hada azul- confía en nosotras, y espera un poco...ten fe...

- Bueno...¡nosotras nos vamos!- exclamó el hada roja- ¡Cuídese Señorito Bulgaria~!

Con eso las tres hadas se marcharon desapareciendo con un destello de luz, dejando sorprendido a la nación.

¿De verdad habían acudido a su llamada...?

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y dirigió su mirada al vampiro, que aún yacía inerte entre sus brazos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a florecer otra vez en sus ojos, abrazando contra su pecho al menor, ahora sí emitiendo algunos sollozos.

- L-Lo siento Vladimir...- soltó entre sollozo y sollozo- lo siento mucho por ser un completo idiota, por fiarme del estúpido de mi superior...por dejarme engatusar, por prometerte cosas que rompí...- siguió diciendo mientras los sollozos seguían saliendo de su interior- me juré a mi mismo protegerte...y fui capaz de hacerte daño...- las lágrimas de dolor, culpabilidad y miedo por perderle seguían cayendo- no te pediré que me perdones, ya que después de todo lo que te he hecho no merezco perdón...pero...quiero que sepas que jamás me lo perdonaré a mí mismo tampoco...y que te amo...te amo desde que te conocí...y jamás podré olvidar esos momentos juntos...- entre estos recordó el beso, haciéndolo sacar más lágrimas- por favor...despierta...despierta y olvídame si quieres...ya que soy yo quien no te merece a ti...no al revés...- una sonrisa melancólica se posó por un momento en sus labios- y-yo me iré...y no me volverás a ver...tenlo por seguro...no quiero hacerte más daño.

Y así, entre lágrimas, dejó cuidadosamente al rumano en el suelo, y se levantó, echándole una última mirada al castaño.

- Hasta siempre...Rumanía...

Dicho esto, caminó en dirección a la salida, destrozado de corazón, dejando que las lágrimas de dolor fluyeran por su rostro pero sin mirar atrás.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado :D (y si no, siempre pueden lanzarme rocas o algo parecido...)_

_Ciao!_


	10. Capítulo 9

_¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos**

Avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta la salida.

Se había aliviado diciendo todo aquello, y aunque realmente no fuera culpa suya todo lo sucedido, él lo sentía, sentía ser débil y no haber podido ver todo antes de que sucediera.

Pero claro...no era vidente.

Entonces, algo le abrazó por detrás...

O mejor dicho alguien...

Se giró para ver si su mente no se la estaba jugando.

Y así era...

- ¡Eres un idiota y un imbécil si piensas que eres culpable de todo esto!- estalló también en llanto el vampiro, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Las lágrimas bajaron veloces por las mejillas del menor, quien le miró temblando.

- No te vayas de mi lado...por favor...no te vayas...- rogó entre sollozos, algo que le llegó al alma y le hizo sonrojar. Y aún más le llegó cuando se abrazó a su cuerpo escondiendo su aniñado rostro en su pecho- no te vayas...yo te perdono...siempre te perdonaré y confiaré en tí...- volvió a mirarle con el rostro en lágrimas y con sollozos saliendo de su boca cada vez que hablaba- no tienes la culpa...no te vayas...- susurró audiblemente aferrándose con fuerza- y...si me mereces...mucho más de lo que piensas...¡pero no me abandones!

Las lágrimas fluían por los ojos de ambos, los cuales se conectaron mirándose fijamente.

- Rumanía...- murmuró limpiándole las lágrimas y plantándole un beso en la frente, abrazándolo con fuerza- no te voy a abandonar...pero no llores por favor...- se separó un momento para mirarle de frente, soltando más lágrimas al verle todavía llorando.

- ¿N-No...me vas a abandonar?- preguntó apretando sus puños contra el pecho del más alto, dejando caer más lágrimas y sonrojándose.

- Nunca...nunca sería capaz de abandonarte...- le dijo rodeando su cintura y acercándolo más a sí juntando sus frentes, completamente sonrojado- solo cuando tú me lo pidas...entonces sí lo haré...y aún así te cuidaré a lo lejos...- se separó un poco para limpiar un par de lágrimas del rostro del menor, y volvió a juntar sus frentes- te amo Vladimir...por eso no podría dejar de preocuparme por ti.

- Y-Yo también te amo Dèitrin- confesó relajándose en cuanto a los sollozos, pero algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor.

- ¿Entonces...?- empezó preguntando colocando un mechón de su cabello castaño cariñosamente tras su oreja sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

- Hazlo...- murmuró apretando sus puños y acercando su rostro al del búlgaro.

Y acto seguido, sus labios se unieron en un beso único, en el que cada uno mostraba sus sentimientos y el amor que sentía por el otro...

Un beso de amor verdadero...que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, seguía creciendo en el corazón de ambas naciones.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, pero aún así sus rostros no se separaron demasiado.

- Vlad...te amaré hasta el fin de mis tiempos...- tomó sus manos entre las suyas- nunca lo olvides.

Besó cada mano con cariño, y seguido le dió un beso en la frente consiguiendo sacarle un lindo sonrojo.

- Yo también Dèitrin..y jamás lo olvidaré...- enlazó sus dedos con los del mayor y le dió un beso en la mejilla- ¡pero espero que no olvides que yo también te amo~!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

- Sabes que no lo haré...- contestó riendo levemente ante la ternura del más bajo y juntando su nariz con la suya- ahora vamos...quiero ir a hacer una visita.

Le plantó un corto beso en los labios y separó sus rostros ahora sí caminando hasta la salida, con sus manos enlazadas, caminando uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Una visita?- se extrañó mirando al rostro del de cabellos carbonizados- ¿A quién?

Un aura oscura rodeó al de ojos esmeraldados, quien apretó el enlace con el castaño.

- A alguien que me debe una cabeza y más- murmuró entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo expresión seria.

El rumano abrió los ojos al pensar en una posibilidad de quien podría ser esa persona.

- Bul...¿no será...?

- ¿Drácula? Por supuesto que sí, ese me debe una buena después de hacerte lo que te hizo- cerró su otro puño por la rabia que le tenía...

Pues estaba recordando cuando su lindo vampiro le relató lo sucedido...

*FLASHBACK*

Estaban en su casa, diez días después de encontrarse por primera vez.

Estaba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo cuando de repente escuchó unos sollozos.

Decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo y dirigirse al salón, encontrándose al rumano llorando en sueños.

Lo sacudió un poco sin ser demasiado brusco, consiguiendo que el menor abriera los ojos, el cual se incorporó en el sofá y se limpió las lágrimas.

Se sentó a su lado y le miró fijamente, preocupado, acarició sus cabellos suavemente ganándose un ronroneo por parte del más bajo, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia su hombro y sollozó un poco.

- Tranquilo...- le susurró para que se calmara- ¿una pesadilla?

El menor asintió limpiándose alguna que otra lágrima que salía de sus ojos.

Suspiró, odiaba verle así, sentía que algo malo le pasaba, pero que no lograba descifrar.

Por lo tanto, decidió preguntárselo directamente.

- Ruma...¿te pasó algo malo para que todo esto esté ocurriendo?- le preguntó sintiendo algunas lágrimas caer en su hombro pero lo cual no le importó, por lo que siguió acariciando el cabello castaño miel del más bajo notando el ronroneo que emitía en su hombro.

- Y-Yo...- sollozó mientras disimuladamente se acercaba al mayor.

Y entonces se lo contó todo, lo de los maltratos de aquel vampiro, el rechazo de su rey, el de su pueblo...

Pero lo que se le quedó grabado a fuego de venganza fue lo de Drácula...

De quien juró vengarse costase lo que costase.

*END FLASHBACK*

- Dèitrin...- susurró el menor apretando su mano contra la del mayor- te lo agradezco de corazón...pero no quiero que te pase nada malo...- le dijo ganándose una mirada curiosa del más alto- ese hombre es peligroso...

- ¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso permitir que después de que te humillara y maltratara se vaya como si nada!- exclamó hecho una furia, mirando por los alrededores por si veía su hacha, que era lo que pensaba usar contra aquel malnacido- se va a enterar ese monstruo...por no decirle otra cosa.

Y la halló, estaba clavada en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

Soltó un momento al rumano, cogió el hacha y volvió a su lado, mirándolo de frente.

- Te prometo que le va a salir muy caro lo que te hizo- susurró en su oído besando su mejilla y enlazando nuevamente sus dedos con los suyos.

- Bul...- murmuró con un sonrojo notablemente encendido en su rostro, cerrando el enlace y siguiendo el camino del bosque en dirección a Transilvania.

~...~

Su poder fluía nuevamente...

Se sentía como nuevo, la verdad fue buena idea volver allí tras mucho tiempo.

Batió sus alas en contra de la corriente, ni eso le detenía.

Ni siquiera llevando a su nuevo compañero a espaldas.

~...~

Estaba anocheciendo, pero consiguieron llegar a Transilvania.

El búlgaro miró el castillo de arriba a abajo, con odio, pensando seriamente en ir a buscar una bomba para mandarlo por los aires.

Pero decidió calmarse y mirar al rumano, el cual temblaba un poco observando la tenebrosa estructura del castillo.

- ¿Voy dentro y te esperas aquí?- le preguntó poniendo sus manos en los hombros del más bajo.

- No te hará falta.

Quien había hablado no era ni más ni menos que aquel que lo había maltratado y humillado.

¿Cómo habría adivinado que se encontraban allí?

Repentinamente, el mayor se puso delante suyo, cubriéndolo por si aquel monstruo se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima...

Algo que ni de broma iba a permitir vivir más tiempo.

- Vaya...vaya...veo que vienes bien cubierto...- dijo con una sonrisa ladina- con que este es mi sustituto.

- Yo no soy sustituto de nadie, porque tú no fuiste más que un horrible maltratador asqueroso con él, no tengo nada que sustituir...sino que destruir- contestó secamente la nación del hacha mirando con total odio al hombre frente a él.

- ¡Anda! No pensé que fueras tan gracioso- rió con maldad y superioridad.

Bulgaria lanzó el hacha contra el Conde, pero este la esquivó casi sin mirar.

- Con ese juguete no conseguirás nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando el hacha de vuelta.

Ambas naciones la esquivaron de milagro.

El de ojos verdes tomó el arma entre sus manos, apretándolas contra el frío metal.

Rumanía se acercó hasta él poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Te dije que era demasiado fuerte...- murmuró cabizbajo.

El mayor tomó su mentón levantando su rostro y conectando su mirada con la suya.

- No pienso ceder tan rápido, de hecho, no pienso ceder, menos si lo que me juego es tu bienestar y libertad- lo miró profundamente y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Ten cuidado, por favor- fue lo único que pudo decir el menor antes de recibir un beso en la frente.

Se retiró un par de pasos enlazando sus propias manos, nervioso por lo que le pueda pasar al de cabellos carbonizados.

Rezó para que la batalla no se tornara complicada para el búlgaro.

_Y este ha sido el capítulo de hoy, ¡muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia!_

_Antes de terminar, agradezco el comentario de __**suguintoulabruja **__(jaja, sí bueno siempre pensé en un Polonia dando toda su fabulosidad de la forma más heroica posible, es por eso que era hora de probar, y por ahora no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho así :). También me alegra saber que te haya gustado la forma en la que decidí para identificar una nación, y sí, Feliks hará algo épico xD. Lo de Rumanía en plan minino sí, yo también pienso que es algo adorable, y lo de la bolita de lana fue algo que me pareció lindo ponerlo, pues que él y Bulgaria tuvieran una escena tierna en plan jueguitos tontos pues no sé, para descansar del dramita supongo. Eeem, y gracias por pensar eso de mi imaginación, no pensé que fuera a gustar a nadie xD. Sinceramente, concuerdo contigo, Dèitrin se merece un par de bofetones, ¿o yo misma?, *se queda pensando eso detenidamente*. *sigue leyendo el comentario* Sí, realmente me inspiré en ellos xD, sobre todo en cuanto a Amandrya y su comportamiento francés. Polonia y Modavia aparecerán más pronto de lo que piensas :3. Contestando a tus dos preguntas, el título del fic significa 'Contigo hasta el final' en búlgaro, y el nombre de las hadas...fuí pensando en nombres hasta que cogí dos que me gustaron y uno medio inventado, y después les dí un toque mágico, porque amo la magia y la fantasía si señor (?), por lo tanto, son Shiley, Amanda y Lucy transformados en Shileysia, Amandrya y Lucyanya. Gracias por comentar y espero que te esté gustando la historia :D)._

_Ciao!_


	11. Capítulo 10

_Hello everybody! Aquí otro capítulo...y he de decir que el penúltimo :)._

_Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 10: Muerte **

Corrió hasta donde el conde esperaba preparado para atacar.

Alzó el hacha y se dispuso a cortarlo por la mitad, pero el vampiro era demasiado rápido y consiguió aprisionarlo contra el suelo en un veloz movimiento.

- Sería muy fácil morderte desde aquí- le susurró acercándose a su cuello.

Pero Bulgaria era astuto, y le dió una patada en el estómago zafándose del agarre y aprovechando para hacerle un corte con el hacha.

Y logró hacérselo, el asunto era que no en el corazón, por lo tanto se arrancó el hacha del brazo y se lo lanzó al búlgaro...

A quien se le clavó en el estómago, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡DÈITRIN!- gritó un aterrado Rumanía.

Pero el conde se le puso en medio y avanzó un par de pasos mientras que el rumano los retrocedía.

- Ahora vamos a poder estar...

Mas el vampiro mayor no terminó la frase, pues la nación lo había lanzado contra un árbol gracias a su recién descubierta magia.

- ¡No me toques!- le dijo mirándolo de mala manera y corriendo a socorrer al búlgaro.

Se agachó a su lado poniendo sus manos en la herida.

- Ruma...¿q-qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó débil a causa del hacha clavada.

- Intentar cerrar la herida...- sonrió aportándole confianza- lograré hacerlo, pero necesito tiempo y ninguna interrupción.

El mayor solo supo asentir, confiando plenamente en el menor, quien canalizó toda su energía en la herida, la cual parecía recibirla.

- ¡Funciona!- exclamó contento el rumano concentrado en su tarea.

Siguió usando su poder mágico para cerrar la herida, lo cual llevaría su tiempo.

Al estar centrado en esto, no se fijó en que Drácula tenía intenciones de atacarle, pero de lo que si se dió cuenta Bulgaria demasiado tarde...

¿O no?

Drácula fue a golpear a Rumanía cuando algo veloz pasó sobre la pareja y lo golpeó.

- ¡JA! ¡ESTE DÍA TENÍA QUE LLEGAR MALDITO MONSTRUO!

El más bajo de las dos naciones parecía reconocer esa voz...pero...algo había cambiado en ella.

Hasta que lo vió caer del cielo sobre el conde, a quien elevó por los aires con un tornado mágico y lo estampó contra la pared, clavándole una docena de cuchillas...y una se clavó en su corazón, matando a aquel ser para siempre.

- ¡M-M-Moldavia!- exclamó sorprendido.

- ¡Hola Hermano!- saludó un alegre moldavo de 12 años de edad física.

Eso fue lo que más sorprendió a su hermano mayor, pues ahora estaba enorme para como estaba antes.

- H-Has crecido- murmuró acercándose a él una vez terminó de cerrar la herida del búlgaro.

- ¿Creías que me iba a quedar canijo hasta el fin del mundo?- preguntó divertido riendo levemente.

- ¡No! ¡Pero no pensé que fueras a crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo!- le dijo poniendo las manos en sus hombros- y tampoco pensé que fueras a ser tan hábil en ataque en tan poco tiempo.

- Eso es porque he tenido un buen entrenador- se cruzó de brazos el menor de los hermanos.

- ¡Así es!

Ambos miraron hacia la copa de un árbol, donde se mostraba a un Polonia totalmente diferente.

Pues tenía unas alas de fénix enormes y un halo de fuego rodeándole.

- ¡¿Polonia?!- preguntó ahora impresionado el castaño.

Éste bajó del árbol y se acercó hasta su viejo amigo.

- Así es- dijo en tono tranquilo- como ves he resurgido de mis cenizas.

- Tú siempre consigues hacerlo- sonrió el más alto de ambos dándole un amistoso abrazo.

Bulgaria se levantó algo extrañado por la situación, algo de lo que se dió cuenta Rumanía, quien se separó de la nación fénix y se acercó al búlgaro.

- Dèitrin, ellos son Moldavia- señaló a su hermano menor quien saludó con la mano educadamente- y Polonia- señaló al rubio que también saludó con la mano- y chicos, este es Bulgaria, quien me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo y quien me ha protegido y ayudado- miró con cariño al búlgaro quien le devolvió el gesto.

El polaco se olía lo que había entre esos dos, pues no se le solían escapar esas cosas.

- ¿Están juntos?- preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

La pareja asintió sonrojada.

- ¡¿Ehhhh?!- se sobresaltó el moldavo- ¿entonces él es mi cuñado?

El mayor de cabellos negros se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

- A-Algo así sí- asintió acariciando el cabello castaño miel de su vampiro.

- Te tendré en la mira, así que como le hagas algo malo a mi hermano vas a probar mi magia y mis cuchillos- lo amenazó el menor con una sonrisa asesina.

- ¡Tr-Tranquilo!- exclamó moviendo las manos nerviosamente- ¡No sería capaz de hacerle daño aunque quisiera!

Rumanía sonrió al oír aquellas palabras, haciendo que el búlgaro también sonriera y le abrazara por detrás, algo que hizo sonrojar al vampiro.

- Eso es bueno- dijo el moldavo mirando a ambos.

- Pues~ que sean muy felices y tengan muchos hijos~- añadió el polaco sonriendo de manera burlesca.

- ¡Polonia!- le llamó la atención el rumano sonrojándose como un tomate.

- Mala idea no sería...- le susurró el búlgaro haciéndolo sonrojar más.

- ¡BUUUUUUUL!- pidió a gritos el menor cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un puchero.

Esto hizo reír levemente al más alto.

- Era broma Ruma- dijo acariciándole el cabello castaño miel cariñosamente consiguiendo que ronroneara y apoyara la cabeza en su hombro- solo si tú quieres...- murmuró mientras seguía dándole mimos al más bajo.

- Hum~- soltó como respuesta.

Moldavia miró a la nación fénix, quien le devolvió el gesto.

- Pero no entiendo algo, ¿cómo es posible que tengas poderes mágicos?- preguntó a su hermano menor haciendo que el de cabellos azabache le dirigiera la mirada.

- ¡Simple! Después de leer algunos libros antiguos, me enteré de que existen tres potencias mágicas- comenzó relatando el menor de ojos rojos- la nación del bosque, la nación del hielo y la nación del fuego- al decir la última señaló a su hermano, quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿P-Por eso yo...?

- Sí, eres la nación del fuego- le concretó el vampiro menor- y yo al ser tu hermano de sangre soy tu sucesor, por lo tanto también tengo acceso a esa magia.

Rumanía estaba totalmente sorprendido...¿él era una de las tres potencias mágicas?

- Ahora lo entiendo todo...- murmuró el búlgaro apretando el agarre en la cintura del rumano.

Los otros tres le miraron interrogativamente.

- Yo...- empezó diciendo intentando buscar las palabras para decirlo- yo pude sentir una energía mágica cuando intenté golpear a Vlad mientras permanecía bajo el control de mi superior- al recordar esto su rostro se ensombreció- y por suerte Rumanía desprendió una especie de explosión mágica pudiendo alejarme de él...

- Dèitrin...ya te dije que no fue culpa tuya- le dijo el castaño colocando sus manos sobre las del mayor.

La nación moldava frunció un poco el ceño al oír esto.

Y su hermano pudo ver el gesto disconforme del menor.

- Molda tranquilo, de hecho fue él quien me salvó la vida arrepentido NO-SÉ-DE-QUÉ- miró al de cabellos carbonizados con una mirada reprochadora.

El portador del hacha solo supo reírse levemente ante el énfasis del de cabellos castaño miel.

- Bueno...¡volvamos a Bucarest!- exclamó repentinamente el moldavo.

- Pero Moldavia, mi rey...- intentó decir el rumano.

- ¿Tú rey qué? ¡Ese imbécil va a entrar por las buenas o por las malas! ¡¿Quién se cree para echarte fríamente de TU lugar?!- se cruzó de brazos el vampiro menor mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Éste no dijo nada, tan solo se mantuvo en silencio sorprendido por la actitud agresiva de su hermanito.

- Ja~ sabía yo que este chico sabría afrontar las situaciones casi tan fabulosamente como yo- añadió Polonia poniendo una mano en el hombro de Moldavia.

- Pero Polonia...hay ciertos límites para...- intentó explicar Bulgaria.

- Límites para esto, límites para lo otro...- suspiró aburrido el polaco- ¡¿QUÉ LÍMITES NI QUE LÍMITES?! ¡VAMOS A PEGARLE CUATRO GRITOS AL VIEJO ESE PARA QUE SE DEJE DE ESTUPIDECES!

- ¡ESO!- lo apoyó el moldavo.

Ambas naciones empezaron a caminar por el sendero del bosque seguidas de las otras dos, quienes no estaban muy seguros de como iba a ir aquella charla con el superior de Rumanía.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ~._

_Aprovecho para agradecer a __**carolina **__(aquí tienes la batalla, como ves el título no se refiere a Bulgaria ni a Rumanía, sino a Drácula *se siente héroe (?)*. Gracias por decir que estoy haciendo buen trabajo :D, me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo decentemente)._

_Ciao y que tengan lindo día._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Enfrentamiento**

Tras llegar de noche al palacio real del rey rumano, las cuatro naciones tocaron en el gran portón esperando que alguien abriese.

- ¡¿Quién anda?!- preguntó un guardia desde lo alto de una de las torres.

La nación vampira mayor se aclaró la garganta.

- ¡Rumanía! ¡Así que dígale a su majestad que abra la puerta ahora mismo!- exigió la nación mirando sin miedo alguno al guardia.

- ¡No eres bien recibido aquí!- le echó en cara sacando su lanza para lanzársela a su nación.

Pero alguien lo amenazó desde atrás con una espada en su cuello.

- Ábrenos la maldita puerta...que de lo demás nos encargamos nosotros- le dijo con voz amenazante Polonia, quien había llegado sigilosamente tras el guardia gracias a sus alas, obligando al hombre a abrir el portón.

Las otras tres naciones se adentraron a los jardines del castillo, mientras que el polaco bajó de la torre y se acercó a ellos velozmente.

- Adelante Vlad ¡demuéstrale quien manda aquí!- lo animó Bulgaria poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Y con Rumanía al frente, los otros le escoltaron hasta el comedor real, donde se celebraba una fiesta en honor al rey.

- ¡Viva el rey!- se oía gritar a los presentes en el interior.

Mas se vieron interrumpidos por un portazo que dejó paso a la nación rumana, la cual se acercó hasta su rey y se plantó enfrente de éste.

- Has sido muy ingenuo viniendo hasta aquí, sabiendo lo que te espera- arqueó una ceja el hombre de la corona, haciéndole señas a los guardias para que se acercaran.

El vampiro suspiró intentando calmarse.

- Majestad, sé perfectamente que es mi culpa y que debí haberle hecho caso en su debido momento- empezó diciéndole el castaño- pero quiero que sepa que gracias a eso he conseguido mejorar como nación...y he hecho nuevos lazos- miró a su hermano, a su amigo y, sobre todo, a su pareja- y que a pesar de todo, todavía quedan naciones dispuestas a formar alianzas conmigo y que no piensan abandonarme...- se acercó al búlgaro y entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor, dejando caras de sorpresa en los presentes- y si ustedes, mi pueblo, no quieren aceptar que soy un vampiro y pretenden seguir intentando hacerme daño, sufrirán las consecuencias- les advirtió girándose a los súbditos de su superior y dejando que Bulgaria lo abrazara de la cintura- bueno, yo me largo, pero ya verán las consecuencias.

Con eso se soltó delicadamente del de cabellos carbonizados y se dirigió a la salida tras los otros tres.

- Espera Rumanía...

La nación se giró sorprendida al escuchar que lo llamaba.

- Siento mi comportamiento, solo me centré en llevar a mi pueblo a su máximo esplendor sin importar a quien cogiera en el paso...incluyendo a mi nación- se acercó al rumano quedando frente a frente- no te vayas, necesitamos de tu presencia para formar el gran imperio que será el Reino de Rumanía en un futuro...

- Lo entiendo Majestad- interrumpió la nación vampira.

- Rumanía, ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte lo sucedido?- le preguntó al de ojos rubí.

Acto seguido, el nombrado dirigió una mirada cómplice al moreno de ojos esmeralda y viceversa.

- Realmente...sí quiero algo...

~...~

Tras haber firmado su alianza formal y definitivamente, la pareja se encontraba sentada al pie de un enorme sauce, en los jardines del castillo rumano.

Entre risas y sonrisas, ambos rememoraban los momentos que habían pasado en sus comienzos de convivencia en la casa del mayor.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Y te acuerdas de cuando me quitaste la pelota de lana y al final tuve que saltar encima tuya para cogerla?!- le preguntó el menor riendo a pleno pulmón.

- Fue cuando te besé por primera vez, ¿no es así?- dijo el de cabellos carbonizados acercándose al vampiro y colocando su nariz con la suya, sonriendo traviesamente.

El más bajo se sonrojó notablemente ante esto.

- S-Sí...- murmuró nervioso al tener tan cerca al mayor.

Bulgaria acabó dándole un dulce beso en los labios, esta vez intensificándolo un poco introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Rumanía, mientras éste último correspondía jugando con la lengua del búlgaro.

Acabaron separándose por la falta de oxígeno, mirándose el uno al otro totalmente sonrojados jadeando por la falta de aire.

- No sabía que supieras corresponder a esa clase de besos- le susurró al rumano mientras éste se acurrucaba en su pecho ronroneando levemente- ¿no será por qué el imbécil ese...?

- ¡No seas tonto!- exclamó abrazándose al búlgaro y siendo rodeado por los brazos de éste- si mi primer beso fue el que tú me diste...

La confesión hizo que el corazón del peli-negro diera un vuelco y un sonrojo se mostrara en sus mejillas.

- Vaya...no lo sabía- empezó a acariciar sus cabellos castaños, consiguiendo hacerlo ronronear más intensamente- pero no me arrepiento de nada...menos si ahora puedo tenerte así...- suspiró mientras una sonrisa dulce se formaba en sus labios, relajándose al sentir el ronroneo del menor en su pecho- te amo Vlad, no lo olvides.

- No lo haré- respondió acurrucándose más en el mayor mientras éste seguía mimándolo con cariño- y yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido a tu lado- empezó a sentir los latidos del corazón del de ojos esmeralda, el cual latía rápida y fuertemente al tenerle tan cerca, algo que le hizo sonreír- yo también te amo Dèitrin.

Siguieron en esta posición durante los siguientes minutos, hablando de sus culturas y de sus épocas de mayor esplendor.

Una hora después, Rumanía se había quedado dormido en brazos de Bulgaria, quien lo mimaba con dulzura a base de caricias haciendo que el menor ronroneara complacido.

- Te amo- susurró al oído del más bajo dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

- Con que ya se durmió.

El búlgaro miró hacia la copa del árbol, topándose con Moldavia, quien llevaba desde hacia un buen rato observando a la pareja desde la rama del sauce.

- Bulgaria...cuida de mi hermano por favor- dijo repentinamente, bajando del árbol y poniéndose al lado del más alto- prométeme que lo harás...

- Yo lo haré, no lo dudes Moldavia- asintió el mayor acomodando al rumano en sus brazos y continuando con los mimos- pero permíteme saber...¿a qué viene todo esto?

El vampiro menor se quedó estático en el lugar, mirando a los ojos esmeralda del búlgaro, con cara de póker.

- Me voy por un tiempo, tengo un asunto pendiente- explicó brevemente dándose la vuelta.

La cara del de cabellos carbonizados era una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa.

- ¿Qué asunto? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué?- quiso saber, algo preocupado por su cuñado.

Una expresión fría se pudo apreciar en el rostro del moldavo.

- Eso no te incumbe- contestó con un deje de frialdad en su voz- tan solo ocúpate de mi hermano.

Con eso dicho, empezó a caminar adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque, sin dar vuelta atrás.

En cuanto a Bulgaria, se quedó algo aturdido con lo que acababa de suceder, pero más le preocupó el hecho de que Rumanía se iba a poner histérico cuando supiera de la repentina marcha de su hermano pequeño.

~2 días después~

- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MOLDAVIA?!- gritó hecho un manojo de nervios.

Como mismamente había dicho, su querido rumano se había cogido un buen cabreo al escuchar la noticia.

- ¡P-Por favor Vlad relájate!- hizo intento en vano de calmarlo.

- ¡¿QUÉ ME RELAJE?! ¡¿PRIMERO TRAS DOS DÍAS ME DEJAS CON LA DUDA Y AHORA ME LO DICES DEMASIADO TARDE COMO PARA SABER DONDE ESTÁ Y ME DICES QUÉ ME RELAJE?!- volvió a gritar histérico haciendo movimientos de reproche al mayor y dejando salir algunas lágrimas de rabia- ¡AGHHH! ¡No entiendo por qué me enfado contigo! La culpa es mía por ser irresponsable con él desde que nació...

- Ruma, eso no es cierto- murmuró abrazándolo de la cintura y acercándolo, permitiendo que se desahogara en su hombro- de hecho, la culpa es mía por no habértelo dicho antes, pero primero quería intentar localizarlo y traerlo de vuelta más que sea para que explicara el por qué de lo que dijo y que por lo menos supiera que podía confiar en nosotros y pedirnos ayuda- suspiró acariciando el cabello castaño del vampiro- pero es rápido y cuando teníamos una pequeña pista no logramos encontrarlo porque había echado a correr- sintió los brazos del menor abrazarlo, estrechando el abrazo- aún así pienso seguir buscando, su mirada era vengativa, y eso implica que tiene algo pendiente con alguien, incluso con alguna nación...

- Ya, es por eso que quiero encontrarlo- añadió el más bajo- y quiero ayudarle o apoyarlo en lo que pueda.

Esto último hizo sonreír al búlgaro, quien, acomodando al rumano en sus brazos, empezó a ver como el atardecer caía en el horizonte.

En cuanto al vampiro, éste tenía sus ojos fijos en el atardecer también, y mientras se relajaba en brazos de su amado, pensó en donde podría estar su querido hermanito.

_Y este es el final del fic, espero que les haya gustado o más que sea entretenido un rato..._

_Aunque, este es solo la primera parte :D, claro que no volverán a saber de ellos, ni tampoco descubrirán a donde fue Molda-Molda, les explicaré porque:_

_*carraspea un poco antes de empezar a explicar* como comprenderán, no soy tan malvada de dejar las cosas así, por lo que haré segunda parte pronto...PEEEEERO, aún falta otra historia que fusionará su segunda parte junto con la de éste, quedando ambas historias fusionadas...pero primero he de trabajar en la otra historia, con distintos personajes, distintos escenarios y distintas escenas así como que no será taaaaaan drámatico como lo fue éste (o eso creo...). No sé cuanto tardaré pero espero terminar cuanto antes la segunda historia para así que pueda terminar con este misterio y quitarme un peso de encima~. Y para quien se pregunte de quiénes va a tratar la segunda historia, eso quedará en secreto porque quiero que sea una pequeña sorpresa. _

_Con esto, me despido hasta dentro de un tiempito, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Ciao! _


End file.
